My Pervert Namja
by Rara Jung
Summary: ! [CHAPTER 5 UP] ! Namja cantik bernama luhan yang diam-diam mengagumi pangeran sekolah bernama oh sehun, dan tanpa diketahuinya sehun adalah seorang yang sangat pervert. HUNHAN yaoi. DLDR. RnR jsy.
1. Chapter 1 : kejadian tak terduga

Tittle : My Pervert Namja

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance, School life

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

_Seorang namja cantik bernama luhan yang diam-diam mengagumi pangeran sekolah bernama oh sehun, yang tanpa diketahuinya adalah seorang yang sangat pervert._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

"engh... ahh... sshh... terus.. iyah begituhh.. ahhh"

Seorang namja cantik kini berbaring diranjang queen size miliknya tengah mengeliat sambil mendesah nikmat dengan mata terpejam.

Wajah dan tubuh Luhan –nama namja cantik itu- telah basah dipenuhi keringat.

"faster oh faster... sehun ah sedikit lagi. lebih nghh kuathh.. AAHHHH"

Akhirnya. Luhan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya yang membuat celananya basah sekarang.

Kenapa celananya basah? Ada yang aneh? Tentu. Karena luhan sedang mimpi basah. Dan kalian semua pasti bisa menebak siapa lawan mainnya dimimpi basahnya. Dia Oh Sehun.

Selang beberapa menit, luhan terbangun dari mimpi yang menurutnya nikmat/?

Namja itu melirik kearah antara selagkangannya dan melihat area pribadinya itu basah.

"ah sial. Kenapa mimpi itu lagi?"

luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oke luhan akui dia sangat mengagumi sosok namja yang dimatanya begitu sempurna, oh sehun. Tapi jangankan kenal, berbicara satu hurup pun mereka tidak pernah. Pengagum rahasia, katakanlah begitu. Luhan sangat senang memperhatikan seorang oh sehun secara diam-diam. Dan perlu diketahui, yang mengagumi sehun bukan hanya luhan, tapi hampir seluruh siswa siswi SM High School, bagaimana tidak, seorang namja tampan, tinggi, pintar, kaya, kulit seputih susu, dengan julukan pangeran sekolah, siapa yang tidak menginginkannya sebagai kekasih? dan luhan termasuk salah satu yang sangat menginginkan hal itu mesti dipikirannya itu sangat mustahil.

Tapi hey, luhan bukan seorang yang pervert seperti kai, namjachingu sahabatnya kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini luhan sangat sering mimpi bercinta dengan oh sehun sang pangeran sekolah? Apa karena luhan terlalu memikirkan namja itu sampai-sampai dimimpinya pun oh sehun selalu ada. Lebih parahnya lama kelamaan, luhan jadi senang dan menikmati permainannya bersama oh sehun meski itu hanya dalam mimpi.

"apa aku harus berhenti mengagumi oh sehun? Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan mimpi bercinta dengannya. Ya. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar gila karena ingin berrcinta secara nyata dengan oh sehun. Ah tidak-tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan luhan. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pervert begini. Sepertinyya kemesuman kai mulai menular"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sudah berkiran macam-macam kemudia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, menyambar handuk yang tersampir di dinding dekat kamar mandi kemudian masuk kedalamnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

SM High School

Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya karena bel tanda masuk sebentar lagi akan segera berbunyi.

"gara-gara mimpi itu aku jadi terlambat ke sekolah bahkan tidak sarapan"

Luhan masih sibuk menggerutu disepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya seseorang yang menabrak luhan yang malah membuat mulut luhan semakin mengomel. Kini pantat luhan sukses mencium lantai dengan posisi tidak elitnya.

"aish jinjja, pagi-pagi begini sudah kena musibah" umpat luhan sambil mencoba bangkit. Sejurus kemudian ada uluran tangan seseorang berada didepan wajah luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang luhan langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut kemudian berdiri.

"gwaenchanha?" sebuah suara menginterupsi luhan agar melihat seseorang yang luhan yakini adalah pemilik dari tangan yang kini digenggam luhan.

DEG

Jantung luhan hampir saja meloncat keluar melihat siapa orang yang kini dihadapannya dan juga tangan yang digenggamannya. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa tangan yang digenggamnya sangat halus. Secepat kilat luhan langsung melepas genggamannya.

"aku tidak sengaja, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Entah kenapa, luhan jadi mengingat mimpinya tadi pagi, bagaimana tangan itu memainkan nipplenya yang sangat sukses membuat luhan horny juga mengerang nikmat, seketika wajah luhan memanas.

"ti.. tidak" sahut luhan yang langsung berlari meninggalkan namja yang tengah memandang wajah bingung kearahnya.

"kenapa dia? Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba. Hmm, manis juga" namja yang memandangi punggung luhan tersebut mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"ya! Oh sehun. Darimana saja kau. Ayo cepat kekelas. Sebentar lagi jung seonsangim masuk" ajak namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata kepada sehun -pelaku yang menabrak luhan-

.

.

.

Sehun sedang asyik menyantap kentang gorengnya bersama dengan temannya dikantin, tanpa sengaja dia menatap sosok yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja ditabraknya dikoridor kelas 3 sedang memesan makanan.

"chanyeol ah kau mengenalnya?" sehun menyenggol lengan orang yang berada disebelahnya dengan sikut.

"nugu?" orang yang ditanya sehun bertanya balik sambil mengikuti arah pandang sehun.

"namja yang sedang memesan makanan bersama namja ber'eyeliner itu" sehun menyahut tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok cantik yang kini tengah memegang nampan sambil celingukan mencari meja kosong

"molla, sepertinya mereka sedang mencari meja kosong" sejurus kemudian chanyeol mengangkat tangannya menginterupsi kedua namja yang bisa dikatakan mungil itu untuk bergabung bersama.

Sehun yang melihat tindakan spontan chanyeol hanya menatap namja itu dengan wajah datar. Sehun kembali menatap kedua namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, namja yang memakai eyeliner itu terlihat antusias dengan tawaran chanyeol, sedangkan namja cantik disebelahnya seperti hendak kabur? 'Ada apa dengannya?' bantin sehun.

Setelah celingukan sebentar, akhirnya namja cantik itu mengangguk pasrah kemudian berjalan menyusul temannya yang terlebih dahulu menuju meja sehun dan chanyeol. Seketika kantin jadi sedikit lebih ramai, pasalnya jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa duduk satu meja dengan oh sehun sang pangeran sekolah.

"annyeong. Kami boleh bergabung disini kan?" tanya namja bereyeliner itu dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"tentu, atau kau mau duduk dipangkuan ku? Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk" chanyeol memulai aksi gombalnya yang berhasil membuat pipi namja bermata sipit itu merona kemudia menunduk malu.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Pasti namamu seindah wajahmu" chanyeol melanjutkan acara gombal gembelnya.

"hentikan gombalan dari mulut manis mu itu park chanyeol. Bisa-bisa dia hanya sibuk merona dan tak jadi makan karena ulahmu" interupsi sehun yang sebenarnya bermaksud ikut menggoda namja bermata sipit itu, tapi kemudian sehun beralih menatap namja cantik yang kini baru saja memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping temannya yang masih berblushing ria. Sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan kini menopang dagu sambil menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya.

Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata sehun masih melanjutkan acara perkenalannya, "hei kenapa menunduk? Siapa namamu? Ah juga nama teman disampingmu. Agar kita lebih enak berbicara"

"na..namaku byun baekhyun. Ka..kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun. Dan dia temanku, Luhan" sahut baekhyun sedikit terbata.

Luhan menatap kearah chanyeol kemudian menunukan sedikit kepalanya dan langsung diikuti chanyeol sambil memperkenalkan dirinya "aku park chanyeol, kalian cukup memanggilku chanyeol" baekhyun dan luhan mengangguk bersamaan kemudian melempar senyum kearah chanyeol.

"sehun ah, kau tak mau berkenalan dengan mereka?"

"aku rasa mereka sudah tau namaku" sehun menyahut tanpa merubah posisi dan arah pandangnya dari namja cantik yang kini sudah ia ketahui namanya, luhan. Luhan melihat kearah sehun dan langsung mendapat kerlingan sexy dari pangeran sekolah itu. Oh sehun tak tau kah kau jantung luhan beretak sangat kencang sekarang?

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya. Untuk mengusir keheningan, chanyeol kembali mengajak baekhyun berbicara, sampai-sampai baekhyun lupa kalau teman disampingnya tengah megutuknya dalam hati karena asik mengobrol dengan chanyeol.

Luhan yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya menuduk mengheningkan cipta sambil memakan makannya dengan susah payah. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ulah oh sehun yang sedaritadi hanya menatapnya, hal itu membuat luhan gugup, jangankan mengunyah apalagi menelan makannya, menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya saja perlu tenaga ekstra.

"sepertinya kau sangat susah menghabiskan makanmu, apa perlu ku suapi?" tawar sehun yang langsung disambut dengan suara batuk luhan karena tersedak. Luhan segera menegak jus jeruk miliknya dan kemudian pamit ketoilet. Ya, itu ide yang bagus untuk melarikan diri dari seorang oh sehun yang membuatnya hampir serangan jantung ditempat, bahkan kini baekhyun tidak perduli padanya karena asyik bersenda gurau bersama chanyeol. Sehun yang jengah melihat kemesraan baekyeol padahal mereka baru saja kenal memutuskan untuk menyusul luhan ke toilet.

.

.

.

Sampai ditoilet, sehun langsung menemukan luhan yang sedang membasuh mukanya diwestafel, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memposisikan dirinya disamping luhan.

"sejak tadi pagi, ku rasa kau selalu mencoba menghindariku. Apa hanya karena ketidak sengajaan ku itu membuatmu sebegitu tak inginnya bertemu denganku?" luhan yang tadi sedang asyik mencuci wajahnya kini tersentak mendengar suara namja yang kini berada disampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti luhan menoleh horor ke orang yang ada disampingnya. "se.. sehun" luhan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Luhan bermaksud hendak kabur -lagi- dari sehun tapi sebelum itu terjadi sehun sudah menahannya dengan memeluk luhan dari belakang.

Demi Tuhan seluruh persendian yang ada ditubuh luhan dirasanya melemah, jangankan untuk bergerak bernafas saja luhan hampir lupa caranya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, dia dipeluk seorang oh sehun, orang yang selama ini sangat dikaguminya -secara diam-diam- kini sehun menyandarkan dagu lancipnya dibahu sempit luhan, beruntung keadaan toilet sangat sepi, hembusan nafas sehun terasa hangat menyapu kulit leher luhan.

Tangan sehun yang melingkar dipinggang luhan kini perlahan turun kearea terlarang milik luhan, mengusap benda kenyal yang ada disana dengan penuh perasaan, entah magic apa yang telah dilakukan sehun pada luhan, yang pasti tak ada penolakan sedikitpun dari luhan. Sampai dirasa sesuatu yang kenyal itu kini mulai mengeras, sehun mengarahkan mulutnnya ke telinga luhan kemudian berbisik "resleting celanamu terbuka, sayang" bersamaan dengan bisikan itu, sehun menarik resleting celana luhan kemudian mengecup basah leher jenjang namja cantik itu,, setelahnya dia meninggalkan luhan yang masih membatu ditempat.

Otak luhan yang terbilang encer itu, sekarang rasanya tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali, kejadian barusan begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Next day

Ruang bimbimngan konseling, disinilah luhan berada. Akibat keterlambatannya beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya mendapat teguran kim seongsanim. Mengingat dia siswa berprestasi yang tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah –kecuali kali ini- jadi mau tidak mau dia harus pulang lebih lambat dari teman-temannya yang lain karena memang bimbingan dilakukan setelah jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir.

Luhan berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang BK, hari sudah mulai agak gelap. Ia mengutuk kenapa harus kim seonsaengnim yang menjadi pembimbingnya kali ini, orang itu sangat suka bicara dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum ada hal yang benar-benar penting menginterupsi kegiatan ceramahnya. Luhan sangat berterima kasih kepada anak kim seonsaengnim yang menelpon menyuruhnya cepat pulang, kalau tidak? mungkin dia akan diceramahi sampai besok pagi.

Luhan menghela nafas berat sambil memegangi perutnya, sepertinya cacing diperutnya meronta-ronta ingin diberi makan, sedangkan jarak antara sekolah ke kontrakannya lumayan jauh, belum lagi harus berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bus datang. Bolehkah luhan berharap Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat yang akan menolongnya disaat seperti ini.

Tes

Setetes air mengenai hidung luhan membuatnya mendongak menatap langit yang kini diselimuti awan hitam. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sangat deras.

ciitt

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya melihat mobil ferrari merah berhenti didepannya, matanya mengerjam imut. Sesaat kemudian matanya melebar mengingat siapa pemilik mobil didepannya sekarang oh se...

"masuk" interupsi namja dibalik kemudi yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuka kaca mobilnya.

Luhan terlihat berpikir, satu mobil dengan namja pervert seperti oh sehun? Bisa-bisa setelah sampai dirumah keperjakaan sudah hilang. Bukankah dia berdoa diberi malaikat? Kenapa yang datang malah orang pervert seperti oh sehun?

"cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Tunggu luhan, kalau kau tetang pada egomu, bisa-bisa kau baru sampai rumah setelah 1 jam atau bahkan labih. Apalagi dengan perut keroncongan? Dan cuaca yang buruk, bahkan kini gerimis sudah mulai deras. Menerima tawaran namja yang kini tengah menatap jam tangan dipergelangannya sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Luhan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil oh sehun dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

.

.

.

Kini hujan sangat deras, luhan tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran sehun untuk menumpang. Hanya ada keheningan selama perjalanan mereka sampai akhirnya sehun bersuara "hujan seperti ini membuat ku lapar. Kau mau makan apa?" sehun terus menatap lurus kearah jalan tanpa memperhatikan luhan. "eh?" luhan yang bingung dengan ucapan sehun hanya ber'eh ria. " aku tau kau lapar, seharian disekolah ditambah mendapat ceramah gratis dari kim seonsaengim pasti membuat cacing diperutmu kelaparan".

Luhan hanya menunduk, pasalnya apa yang dikatakan sehun 1000% benar, tapi darimana sehun tau kalau luhan dapat bimbingan dan pulang setelat ini? masa bodohlah yang penting itu tidak merugikan luhan.

"jadi? Mau makan apa?" -lagi- sehun bertanya kali ini sambil menatap kearah luhan karena tidak mendapat jawaban sedari tadi.

"terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

Mobil sehun berhenti tepat didepan rumah kontrakan luhan yang terbilang sederhana "terima kasih banyak atas traktirannya dan sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang" luhan membungkuk kemudian membuka pintu mobil tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal, kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Seketika luhan merasa aura setan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"se.. sehun. Ke.. kenapa pintunya tidak bi.."

"kau pikir semua yang kulakukan untuk mu gratis luhan sayang?"

Seketika bulu kuduk luhan meremang mendengar sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang untuk kedua kalinya juga melihat sergaian setan dibibir namja tampan yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"o.. oh.. baiklah, buka dulu pintunya, aku akan mengambil uang untuk membayarnya. Kau tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang suka berhutang"

"ck. Aku tak mau dibayar dengan uang luhan"

"la..lalu kau mau dibayar dengan a..apa?"

Sungguh melihat luhan terbata seperti itu entah kenapa membuat sehun semakin bernafsu untuk 'memakannya'

Alih-alih menjawab, sehun mencondongkan wajahnya kewajah luhan.

"ma.. mau apa kau seh.. mpph mpph" tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung melumat bibir plum luhan yang sedari tadi sangat menggoda iman sehun.

"henmm tikanmmphh" luhan berusaha mendorong badan sehun menggunakan kedua tangannya, sehun mendengarkan permintaan luhan? Tentu saja tidak. Sehun masik sibuk melumat, menghisap dengan lembut bibir manis luhan yang dirasanya sangat memabukkan itu, tangan luhan berhenti meronta karena tangan sehun kini menggenggam erat tanggannnya.

"emhh mmhh" kini luhan mulai membalas ciuman sehun yang sepertinya akan membuat luhan ketagihan nantinya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya yang ditanggapi raut wajah luhan yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Sehun menatap luhan dengan seringaiannya. "ahh.. se sehun.. mhh.. stophh sshh.. henti.. AHH" luhan memekik karena sehun menggigit lehernya lumayan keras. "kumohon sehun, mhh besok sekolah, janganhh tandai leherku ashhh" entah sejak kapan kini tangan luhan telah meremas-remas rambut sehun untuk menyalurkan nikmat yang dirasakannya dari sentuhan sehun.

"ck..mulutmu berkata tidak tapi tubuhmu mengatakan iya luhan sayang" sehun masih sibuk menjilati leher luhan, menghisapnya kuat-kuat, menggigit-gigit kecil hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Luhan yang tengah terhanyut oleh perlakuan sehun tidak menyadari kalau semua kancing seragamnya telah dibuka oleh sehun.

"cukuphh cukuphh" nafas luhan terengah namun tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh sehun.

"tidak usap protes baby, kau cukup menikmatinya" kini kecupan sehun turun kedada luhan, melumat nipple luhan yang tengah menegang, tangan kirinya memelintir-melintir nipple luhan.  
"oh,, yeah.. ahh sehun. Kau.. mmh" kini luhan menggeliat tidak karuan, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
sambil menikmati nipple luhan, tangan kanan sehun kini mengusap-usap tonjolan yang berada diantara selangkangan luhan. Sudah mengeras rupanya, perlahan sehun melepas kancing celana luhan, kemudia menurunkan resletingnya, memasukkan tangannya dan langsung meremas penis luhan yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"AHH" luhan terbelalak, dia merasa penisnya diremas. "tidak oh sehun, hentikan" luhan memasang wajah memelasnya, kini kesadarannya telah kembali 80% merasa tidak digubris oleh sehun, luhan mendorong tubuh sehun dan kini berhasil.

"cukup sampai disini, aku mau keluar" luhan bermaksud mengancing seragamnya namun terhenti kala sehun kembali menyerangnya, menjilati telinga luhan, menggigitnya pelan. Berhasil, kini luhan bukannya menolak malah mengerang nikmat. Sehun sangat tau dimana saja titik sensitif luhan yang membuatnya tak bisa melawan sama sekali.

"nghh sehunhh stophh" kali ini sehun menghentikan aksinya, luhan terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Tapi jangan berharap berhenti sampai disini.

"kau lihat, sepertinya penismu sangat ini ku kulum sampai-sampai mengeras seperti ini" sehun membelai lembut penis luhan. Yang mengakibatkan pipi luhan kini memanas, entahlah disaat seperti ini masih sempat saja dia merona oleh perkataan dan perlakuan oh sehun.

Sehun memposisikan wajahnya diantara selangkangan luhan kemudian mulai menjilati ujung penis luhan, membuat luhan menggeliat geli. Kini luhan sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia mau hanyalah kepuasan yang akan diberikan oh sehun kepadanya.

"sehunhh jangan menggodakuhh, cepat kulumhh" luhan sudah tidak sabar rupanya "memohonlah baby" luhan mendecak kesal, bukankah sehun yang memulainya? Kenapa harus dia yang meminta? Dengan terpaksa luhan akhirnya memohon kepada sehun yang masih saja asyik menjilati ujung penis luhan "sehunhh.. kumohon kulum penisku, aku ingin mulutmu mengocok penisku sampai mengeluarkan sperma.. nghh" sehun menyeringai mendengar dirty talk luhan.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, sehun langsung mengulum penis luhan, melumatnya seperti lollipop, menghisapnya dengan kuat."ahh ahh, yahh begitu,, terus sehun.. ini nikmathh" luhan mendorong kepala sehun agar lebih cepat mengocok penisnya.

"yeah,, faster.. eumhh shh.. ini memabukkan sehun ohh mmhh" sehun mempercepat gerakan mengulumnya dan merasakan penis luhan mulai berkedut.

"sehun aku.. AHH"

Crot Crot

Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya menyemprotkan spermanya didalam mulut sehun dan dengan senang hati sehun menerimanya.

Kini luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya dijendela pintu mobil dengan mata terpejam, rasanya sangat lelah, energi dari makanan yang disantapnya kini menguap entah kemana

Baru saja sehun menegakkan tubuhnya berniat melepas celananya karena sudah merasa sangat sesak namun sebelum itu terjadi, suara handphone sehun telah berdering dengan nyaring.

"shit" sehun mengutuk siapa pun yang kini tengah menelponnya. Tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera dilayar smartphone nya sehun langsung menjawab telpon.

"yeoboseyo"

TBC?

Or

END?

Ini ff kedua yang aku post di ffn. Maaf kalo nc nya gak hot sama sekali.

Dan ceritanya yg sangat pasaran dan juga sangat membosankan, membuat mengantuk.

Baru belajar nulis nc soalnya ._.v

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca ff nc abal karya ku.

Mohon review nya ya chingudeul.

/tebar sempak hunhan/


	2. Chapter 2 : kiss me

Tittle : My Pervert Namja

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja cantik bernama luhan yang diam-diam mengagumi pangeran sekolah bernama oh sehun, yang tanpa diketahuinya adalah seorang yang sangat pervert._

_._

_._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

**Hope you like this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preview chap 1

_Baru saja sehun menegakkan tubuhnya berniat melepas celananya karena sudah merasa sangat sesak namun sebelum itu terjadi, suara handphone sehun telah berdering dengan nyaring._

"_shit" sehun mengutuk siapa pun yang kini tengah menelponnya. Tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera dilayar smartphone nya sehun langsung menjawab telpon._

"_yeoboseyo"_

.

.

Chapter 2

"aish kau mengganggu saja"

...

"kapan?"

...

"ye. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai"

Tut tut

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Kini ia hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda namun diurungkannya setelah melihat luhan yang sepertinya tengah tertidur dengan keringat diwajahnya, bibir yang sedikit bengkak dengan baju seragam yang terbuka dan jangan lupakan junior luhan yang masih terekspose bebas. Sehun menelan salivanya kasar.

"cih, ini baru pemanasan luhan. Kau malah teler duluan. Kau ini namja apa yeoja sebenarnya? Berterima kasihlah karena chanyeol menelpon ku, kalau tidak kau sudah habis malam ini"

.

.

.

"ya..ya..ya.. jangan coba-coba mengalahkanku sehun ah, kau tidak akan bisa" teriak seorang namja bersuara bass yang kini tengah asyik menatap layar didepannya sambil memainkan stick yang berada ditangannya.

"oh ya? Kita lihat saja park chanyeol" sahut namja pokerface disamping orang yang dipanggilnya chanyeol.

"sehun ah, menurutmu si baekhyun itu bagaimana? Ah dia sangat easy going. Jarang-jarang aku bisa cepat akrab dengan orang. Selain enak diajak bicara, ternyata dia pintar menyanyi, suaranya sangat bagus" yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap penuh selidik. "hei kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" chanyeol melepas stick yang dipegangnya kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke sehun.

"jadi ini alasanmu menelpon ku dengan gaya yang sangat uring-uringan minta ditemani main game? Kau ingin curat tentang namja sipit itu ternyata" sehun melipat kedua tangannya sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya nyengir kuda.

"aish sudahlah lupakan, kau sendiri bagaimana dengannya?" chanyeol mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"siapa?"  
"jangan pura-pura tidak tau oh sehun"  
"Namja bermata rusa itu? biasa saja"  
"kau yakin?"  
"hm"  
"sayangnya aku tidak percaya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"  
"menurutmu?"

"mwo? kau benar-benar sudah melakukannya? Aku yakin kalian belum pacaran oh sehun, bahkan belum genap sehari kalian berkenalan. Ckck. Hati-hati kena karma"

"aku belum melakukannya chanyeol. Sudahlah aku mau tidur" sehun berjalan kearah ranjang king size chanyeol kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, seringaian evil nampak jelas diwajah tampannya, tak lama kemudian sehun pun tertidur. Ya, daritadi kedua namja tampan itu ada di kamar chanyeol bermain game. Sehun memang sering menginap dirumah chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya karena jarak rumah mereka tidak jauh.

"ish, apa-apaan dia? Ku rasa luhan namja yang baik. Entahlah tapi aku berharap kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya sehun" chanyeol meneruskan gamenya yang tadi tertunda. Mumpung besok libur, jadi dia bisa bermain game dengan puas.

.

.

.

"eungh..." lenguh namja cantik yang tengah bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menyipitkan mata akibat sinar matahari yang menembus tirai jendela kamarnya dan membuat silau mata namja cantik itu.

"jam berapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Luhan melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya "oh. Baru jam 8 pagi" "mwo? Aku terlambat, aku terlambat. Bagaimana ini?" luhan terlihat panik dan hendak beranjak dari ranjang queen sizenya. "tunggu" luhan melirik kalender yang ada di meja belajarnya. "babo. Ini hari sabtu, akukan libur" luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Drrt drrt

Luhan merasa ada getaran dari nakas yang ada disamping kiri ranjangnya, dengan malas luhan mengambil benda persegi tipis itu. "siapa yang mengirimi ku email pagi-pagi begini?" beberapa saat setelah membuka email masuk itu mata luhan melotot sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Email itu berisi foto luhan, tentu saja luhan tidak akan melotot kalau itu hanya foto biasa, tapi ini foto luhan dengan mata terpejam penuh keringat, baju seragam terbuka yang memperlihatkan nipplenya, leher dan dada penuh kissmark, juga juniornya yang basah akibat cairan sperma miliknya sendiri. Ingatan luhan kembali ke kejadian tadi malam, dimana dia dan- "oh sehunnnnn... apa yang kau lakukan?" luhan berteriak geram. "sepertinya aku sudah salah mengidolakan orang. Oke luhan. Mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti menyukai seorang oh sehun. Cih namja mesum seperti dia tidak pantas untuk dijadikan idola. Dan masalah tadi malam, lupakan saja. Besok aku akan mendampratnya dan menyuruhnya menghapus fotoku yang sangat memalukan itu" luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya bermaksud hendak membersihkan diri, tapi kali ini matanya kembali melotot melihat tubuhnya yang polos tak tertutup apapun, bukankah terakhir yang dia ingat dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya? Oh sepertinya luhan sudah masuk lubang buaya, dia tidak tau siapa yang dihadapinya sekarang. "dasar namja mesum, apa maumu ha?" luhan melempar bantal dan guling tak berdosa miliknya kesembarang arah.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Ceklek. Ceklek.

"kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Apa pintunya rusak?"

Luhan mencoba berkali-kali namun tetap saja pintu kamar mandinya tidak bisa dibuka.

Tiba-tiba luhan merasakan aura tidak bersahabat disekelilingnya. Oh tidak, luhan harap yang ada dipikirannya sekarang salah.

Kini dengan langkah horror luhan mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dan... "apa-apaan ini hah? Oh sehun kau bukan hanya pervert tapi gila!" luhan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Mandi tidak bisa, keluar kamar juga tidak bisa. Kini luhan melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari pakaian, percuma saja dia naked tapi tidak bisa mandi, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk berpakaian saja dulu.

"mana kunci lemarinya? Kenapa tidak ada? Seingatku tidak pernah melepaskan kunci lemari" luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "oh sehun, apa salahku padamu sampai-sampai kau mengerjaiku seperti ini hah?" luhan menendang lemarinya dengan kasar bermaksud melampiaskan kemarahannya yang kini memuncak. "aww.. sakit" luhan mengusap-usap kakinya.

_With you~_

_With you~_

Ada panggilan masuk di smartphone luhan. "siapa lagi yang akan mengganggu pagi liburanku huh?"

Luhan mengeryit bingung melihat nama si penelepon. "my prince? Sejak kapan aku menyimpan kontak dengan nama my prince?" tanpa pikir panjang luhan langsung menerima panggilan tersebut dan menempelkan benda tipis digenggamannya pada telinga. Belum sempat luhan bersuara orang diseberang sana sudah lebih dulu menyapanya

"_pagi sayang, apa tidurmu nyenyak hem?"_ otak luhan kini sedang mencerna suara dan perkataan orang yang diseberang sana.

"KAU! YA! Kembalikan kunci ku. Dasar namja mesum gila! Apa maumu hah?"

"_ckckck pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Santailah sedikit, apa kau mau wajah cantikmu dipenuhi keriput karena marah-marah sambil berteriak seperti itu eoh?"_

"tidak usah berbelit-belit. Cepat antarkan kunciku kesini. Bahkan untuk buang air kecil saja aku tidak bisa karena ulahmu" luhan mendengus kesal

"_kkk sabarlah sedikit cantik, baiklah aku akan mengantarkan kunci mu tapi kau taukan didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis?"_

"neo jinjja! Apa maumu cepat katakan!"

"_uh rusa kecilku kenapa jadi galak begini eoh?"_

Tidak ada jawaban dari luhan

"_baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan semua kuncimu asal—"_

"asal apa?"

"_satu kunci satu ciuman dari bibirmu"_

Seketika wajah luhan memerah, entah karena marah atau karena malu. Sepertinya campuran dari keduanya. "neo michyeosseo? Dasar sinting. Kau pikir aku mau hah?"

"_kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, toh aku tidak rugi"_

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, ah kenapa tidak terfikirkan oleh luhan. Tinggal bilang iya apa susahnya? Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya bukankah dia bisa menendang namja mesum itu keluar rumahnya. Iya begitu. 'Bagus, otakmu memang cerdas luhan' luhan membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"apa tidak ada pilihan lain?"

"_sepertinya tidak"_

"baiklah. Aku setuju dengan syaratmu. Ingat, hanya cium, tidak lebih!"

"_aku tidak janji kalau soal itu deer"_

"YA! Kau- "

Tut tut tut

"SIALAN" umpat luhan

.

.

30 menit kemudian

"sayang. Kau didalam kan?" tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Cklek cklek

Sehun yang membuka pintu kamar luhan secepat kilat masuk kemudian mengunci kembali pintunya. Pandangan sehun beralih kearah namja yang kini tengah terbaring dikasurnya, terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut namja cantik itu. tanpa sadar sehun tersenyum kearahnya kemudia memposisikan dirinya berbaring disamping luhan. "cantik" gumamnya.

Tangan sehun terulur untuk menyentuh pipi mulus luhan, beralih kehidung mancungnya kemudian turun ke bibir luhan yang sehun akui sangat menggoda. Perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah luhan berniat mencicipi manisnya bibir luhan.

Tinggal 1 cm lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan namun gagal saat luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung mundur. "apa yang mau kau lakukan?" luhan manatap dengan ekspresi shock melihat sehun ada dihadapannya, kenapa dia bisa tertidur dan tidak megetahui kalau namja mesum nan tampan ini sudah ada dikamarnya? Apa tadi? Namja mesum nan tampan? haha

"menciummu" jawab sehun dengan tampang innocentnya.

"mana kuncinya?" luhan menadahkan tangannya kearah sehun. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama duduk diatas ranjang luhan.

"kunci yang mana?"

"ya semuanya, kunci apa saja yang kau ambil?"

"kau mau melakukan apa?"

"aku mau mandi, berpakaian lalu membuat sarapan"

Sehun tak menjawab luhan, dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi kemudian memuka pintunya.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap sehun dengan dahi berkerut. "kau ingin mandi kan? Cepat mandi, setelah itu kau harus memenuhi penjanjian kita tadi"

Gluk

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah, 'bagaimana ini? aku benar-benar tidak siap melakukannya' luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya tertidur kembali sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau sehun datang, padahal dia bisa menggambil kesempatan mengambil kunci itu saat sehun masuk kekamarnya.

"hey, kau saja belum memberikanku kunci bagaimana aku memenuhi perjanjian kita?"

"ck. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tidak akan memberikan kuncinya sebelum kau memenuhi janjimu" bulu kuduk luhan meremang melihat seringaian setan dibibir sehun.

"tunggu apalagi? Cepat mandi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan bibir manismu"

Dengan wajah ditekuk luhan beranjak dari kasur dengan melilitkan selimut ketubuhnya.

"untuk apa kau memakai selimut kekamar mandi? Kau tidak usak malu-malu seperti itu, bukankah aku juga sudah melihat semuanya? Jadi untuk apa kau menutup-nutupinya" sehun mencibir sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding samping kamar mandi. Luhan menatap geram kearah sehun kemudian melepaskan selimutnya dan terlihatlah tubuh polos luhan yang langsung ditanggapi sehun dengan menjilat bibirnya, "kau puas?" luhan berbalik hendak memasuki kamar mandi tapi sebelum itu sehun menyempatkan diri untuk meremas bokong montok luhan yang dihadiahi death glare dari sang empunya bokong.

BLAMMM

Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak berperikepintuan

"sexy" gumam sehun lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar kemudian mengambil bungkusan yang sempat dilupakannya kemudian duduk dimeja belajar luhan.

.

.

10 menit kemudian

"_sehun, tolong ambilkan aku handuk"_ terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi yang tak lain adalah suara luhan.

"aku kesini untuk memenuhi janji kita, bukan untuk jadi pesuruhmu, jadi lebih baik kau keluar sekarang"

Cklek

Luhan keluar dengan sekujur tubuh basah sambil menutupi juniornya. Sehun menyeringai melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya luhan ketus.

"illiwa" sehun tersenyum mengisyaratkan luhan untuk mendekat kearahnya. Luhanpun dengan polosnya menurut. Sehun mengambil handuk ukuran sedang yang tadi sudah disiapkannya untuk luhan. Perlahan sehun mengusak pelan rambut luhan yang basah kemudian mengeringkan tubuh polos luhan, 'tahan sehun tahan, tidak sekarang' sehun membatin. Setelah selesai dia melilitkan handuk tersebut dipinggang luhan.

CUP

Sehun mengecup ujung hidung luhan sekilas dan entah kenapa perlakuan sehun membuat luhan merona dan kini menundukkan kepalanya. "yeppeoda" sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi luhan yang kini makin merona. Padahal biasanya dia akan marah kalau baekhyun atau dio mengatainya cantik, tapi kenapa saat sehun mengatakannya ia malah senang dan tersipu?

Kemana luhan yang beberapa menit lalu galaknya seperti singa lapar? Kini dia malah terlihat seperti anak anjing yang patuh hanya kerena perlakuan kecil dan kecupan ringan di hidung bangirnya yang didapat dari seorang oh sehun? Sepertinya luhan benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona oh sehun.

Sehun menuntunnya untuk duduk dipangkuan sehun dengan posisi duduk menyamping. "kau pasti lapar, aku sudah membelikanmu sarapan. Jadi lebih baik kau makan dulu" luhan mengangguk pelan, dia melihat ada kentang goreng, burger dan 2 bubble tea dimeja belajarnya. Tangan luhan terulur hendak mengambil kentang goreng namun tangan sehun menahannya.

"biar aku yang suapi" -lagi- luhan mengangguk patuh, ternyata oh sehun yang pervert bisa romantis juga -menurut luhan-

.

.

.

Luhan sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan entah kenapa hatinya mulai berdetak tidak karuan, haruskah sekarang? Ayolah, hanya beberapa ciuman kenapa dia jadi sangat gugup begini? Padahal tadi malam bahkan mereka melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"hey kenapa melamun? Membayangkan kita sedang bercinta?" sehun bertanya lengkap dengan wajah mesumnya.

"ya! Kapan pikiran mesum mu itu hilang?" luhan hendak bangkit dari paha sehun namun sehun dengan sigap menahannya dan kini mendudukkan luhan kembali dengan posisi membelakangi sehun, kedua tangan sehun telah melingkar diperut luhan. "tidak akan pernah hilang karena kau yang membuatku jadi mesum sayang" sehun menciumi bahu polos luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut membuat luhan menutup mata untuk lebih menikmati sentuhan bibir sehun. Sesaat kemudian luhan sadar, sehun menciumi bahunya? Bukankah diperjanjian hanya ciuman dibibirnya?

"YA! YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melanggar perjanjian!" protes luhan hendak bangkit kembali namun sehun lebih dulu menariknya dan memposisikan luhan duduk dipahanya berhadapan langsung dengan sehun.

"kiss me" perintah sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada pergerakan dari luhan. "bukankah kau bilang tidak suka berhutang? Janji adalah hutang luhan" ucap sehun mesih tetap memejamkan matanya. Ragu-ragu luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sehun.

Cup

Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Sehun membuka matanya. "perjanjian kita ciuman sayang, bukan kecupan" protes sehun sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung luhan.

"sama saja sehun, mana kuncinya?"

"tidak akan ku berikan, satu ciuman satu kunci" luhan mendengus kesal kemudian mendekatkan kembali wajahnya.

Cup

Luhan hendak menjauhkan wajahnya lagi tapi tangan sehun langsung menahan tengkuknya. Luhan awalnya mau berontak tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan sehun pada bibirnya. "nghh" desahan kecil lolos dari bibir luhan yang kini terdapat lelehan saliva disudutnya. "sehh mphh hun... " luhan memukul-mukul pelan dada sehun karena merasa kehabisan nafas namun tak diindahkan sehun. "AAW.. luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" sehun langsung melepas ciuman panas mereka karena luhan menggigit bibir sehun keras. "harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau mau membunuh ku hah? Aku hampir mati karena kekurangan oksigen!" luhan berkacak pinggang membela diri.

"cih kau berlebihan. Salahkan bibirmu yang terlalu manis aku jadi enggan melepas ciuman kita"

Blush

Pipi luhan merona, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tak ingin ketahuan tengah tersipu. Luhan kembali mengomel -tentu saja marahnya hanya dibuat-buat agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang gugup sekarang-

"mana kuncinya?"

"kunci yang mana?"

luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "kunci lemari. Aku mau berpakaian. Aku tidak mau otak mesum mu bertambah parah kalau aku terus-terusan hanya memakai handuk"

"kalau aku tidak mau?" luhan melotot mendengar perkataan sehun, sedang yang dipelototi tersenyum sangat manis. Hehe.

Deg Deg

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa senyumnya manis sekali? Rasanya aku ingin mencubiti pipinya. Wajahnya saat tersenyum sangat polos, berbeda sekali dengan sifat mesumnya itu.

"—han. Luhan. Kenapa kau melamun? Ini kunci lemarimu" suara sehun sambil mengibaskan kunci didepan wajah luhan membuyarkan lamunan namja cantik itu.

Luhan langsung mengambil kunci dari tangan sehun dan berjalan kearah lemari, luhan sudah memilih pakaian yang ingin ia kenakan.

"kenapa kau berdiri disini? Berbalik, aku mau memakai baju"  
"tidak mau. Aku mau melihatmu"  
"oh sehunnnn"  
"apa?"  
"berbalik atau aku akan—"  
"akan apa? Kau mau mengancamku? Kau lupa kalau foto mu yang sangat 'panas' itu ada padaku? kau tidak mau kan kalau foto itu aku sebarkan?"  
"kau—ishh" luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau sehun punya foto memalukan dirinya? Habislah kau sekarang luhan, kalau mau selamat mau tak mau harus mengikuti kemauan oh sehun.

Luhan dengan cepat melepas handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, memakai pakaiannya dengan asal agar sehun tidak terlalu lama melihat tubuh polosnya. Setelah luhan selesai berpakaian, sehun langsung mendekap tubuh luhan yang membuat junior mereka saling merapat dengan masing-masing celana yang menutupinya. Seketika luhan merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Tak tahukah luhan bahwa sehun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama?

"aku heran kenapa ada namja secan— hmpp mpph" kata-kata sehun terpotong saat tiba-tiba luhan langsung menyerang bibirnya. Diawal ciuman memang luhan yang mendahului, tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena sehun langsung mengambil alih. Sehun menyesapi bibir bawah luhan, melumatnya dengan lembut dan tangan luhan kini dikalungkan dileher sehun. Baru saja sehun berniat hendak mencubit nipple luhan agar namja itu mengaduh dan dia bisa melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat luhan tapi gagal karena luhan lebih dulu melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"wae? Bukankah kau menyukai bibirku? Sampai-sampai tak mengijinkan ku menyelesaikan kata-kataku?"

"cih jangan terlalu pede Tuan Oh, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perjanjian konyol ini" luhan mencibir.

"oh ya? Konyol menurutmu? Tapi kau terlihat menikmati ah tidak tidak kau bahkan sangat menikmati apa yang kita lakukan Nyonya Oh" sehun menyeringai.

"apa kau bilang? Nyonya Oh? Jangan berimpi terlalu tinggi!" 'ya walaupun tak dipungkiri sebenarnya aku juga mau' lanjut luhan dalam hati.

"kita lihat saja nanti" sehun menaikkan alis kirinya.

"jangan banyak bicara. Kemarikan kunci kamar ku. Setelah ini aku hanya perlu menciummu sekali dan urusan kita selesai" luhan tersenyum senang.

"siapa bilang?" Sehun merogoh sakunya mengambil beberapa kunci yang berhasil membuat mata rusa luhan mengerjap-ngerjam imut tak percaya dengan pandangan yang kini dilihatnya.

"ini kunci kamar mu" sehun memberikan 1 kunci pada luhan kemudian memasukkan kembali sisanya kedalam saku.

"ya! Kunci apa saja yang kau ambil ha?"

"apa ya? Yang ada disaku ku sekarang kunci kamar mandi, kunci pintu utama, kunci pintu belakang, kunci gudang, kunci kulkas dan kunci lemari dapur"

"MWO? KAU GILA OH SEHUN KAU GILA" luhan memukul-mukul sehun brutal membuat sehun semakin mundur sampai akhirnya kaki sehun terantuk ranjang luhan, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, sehun menangkap kedua tangan luhan yang sibuk memukul dadanya -yang dianggap sehun adalah pukulan manja luhan karena tidak terasa sakit sama sekali- kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan sehun hingga tubuh mereka terhempas bersama kekasur empuk luhan.

"sehun kau—mpph mpph" luhan tak melanjutkan lagi perkataannya karena bibir sehun telah menyerang bibirnya. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau dalam perjanjian luhan lah yang harus menciumnya lebih dulu. Dan 'kegiiatan' mereka berlangsung sampai kunci luhan sepenuhnya kembali ketangannya. Jangan lupakan pertengkaran kecil yang selalu terjadi setiap mereka akan memulai 'perjanjian' mereka, tentu saja itu hanya pertengkaran dari sebelah pihak -luhan-

.

.

.

Gimana nih? Makin gaje kah? Pasti sangat membosankan -_-)/ ini ff banyak kurangnya daripada lebihnya :/  
chap 2 ini sebenarnya panjang banget, Cuma karena takut pada bosan kalau kepanjangan jadi sebagian disimpen(?) buat chap 3.  
Yang nungguin hunhan beneran NC sama konflik nya juga mungkin akan muncul di chap 4.  
Itupun kalau ff ini lanjut ._.v  
Makasih yang udah mau baca ff karya ku /tebar lope/  
Makasih juga yang udah kasih semangat dan masukan-masukan buat ff ku. Itu sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan ff ini ^^

.

.

.

**Big Thanks To**

**SMKA, asroyasrii, Guest, nstunggadewi, Fujoshi203, ajib4ff, hunhanie, bby selu, lisnana1, AnieJOYERS, ndzitao, kharisma shima, LevesqueXavier, Namu Hwang, HyunRa, kim heeki, siscaMinstalove, dewilololala, miszshanty05, Fujoshi203, IndiraSatya1, KekasihGelap Kris, LevesqueXavier, LimXiauZhu, Novey, RirinSekarini, Vionic KrisTaoManiac, asroyasrii, babyCH0, bebe fujo, chanbaekxoxo, fxsyo, hunniedeer1, , park soohee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu ya :) maaf juga kalau ada yang gak kesebut.

Akhir kata Jangan lupa review, follow & fav ff ku ya muehehehe /nyengir kuda/

Saranghae yeorobun.


	3. Chapter 3 : aku milikmu

Tittle : My Pervert Namja

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. FF ini murni pemikiran saya jadi, plagiat silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja cantik bernama luhan yang diam-diam mengagumi pangeran sekolah bernama oh sehun, yang tanpa diketahuinya adalah seorang yang sangat pervert._

_._

_._

_._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

**Hope you like this story.**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Setelah berperang dengan bibir sehun, luhan akhirnya mendapatkan semua kunci iliknya yang dicuri oleh oh sehun. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kini tengah duduk disofa menonton tv sambil mengompres bibirnya dengan es batu.

"hah, kalau diakumulasikan berapa lama ciumanku dengannya? Sampai-sampai bibirku bengkak begini" luhan masih sibuk mengompres bibirnya sampai handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

_From : My Prince_

_Baby, maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa apel kerumahmu.  
Aku harus ke Busan beberapa hari._

'cih kata-katanya seperti dia kekasihku saja. Apa itu? Apel kerumahku? Ck'

Luhan hendak meletakkan hp nya kembali tapi getaran dari benda tipis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

_From : My Prince_

_Jangan merindukanku, Aku mencintaimu._

Blush

Seketika pipi luhan merona membaca sms kedua dari sehun.

'jinjja?'

'Sudahlah, Jangan berharap terlalu banyak luhan, dia idola sekolah yang fans nya bejibun. Mungkin kau hanya salat satu dari orang yang kena gombalannya.'

Luhan hendak mengganti nama kontak sehun di hp nya tapi dia berpikir untuk apa? Toh yang memasukkan kontaknya sehun, untuk apa dia repot-repot mengubahnya? Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum-senyum sambil memegang bibirnya.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkah kaki kecilnya menuju kelas XII A, sedikit merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini, entah diapun tidak tau apa sebabnya. Karena sehun tidak masuk? Ya mungkin saja begitu.

"luhan" baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung luhan yang berjalan didepannya. "kau terlihat agak lesu hari ini. kenapa?" kini baekhyun dan luhan sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing yang memang bersebelahan. "aku hanya sedikit lelah" luhan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan ditanggapi baekhyun dengan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sehun tidak masuk sekolah, dan tiga hari juga luhan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Apalagi melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol yang makin mesra. Kyungsoo yang dulu teman akrabnya saja sudah jarang bertegur sama karena namjachingunya -kai- selalu membawa kabur kyungsoo setiap jam istirahat atau jam pulang tiba. Oh betapa luhan merasa jadi orang yang paling merana sekarang. Biasanya dia dan baekhyun akan berjalan kaki menuju halte, naik bus dan baekhyun turun lebih dulu karena memang rumah baekhyun lebih dekat daripada rumah luhan, tapi sekarang dia hanya berjalan seorang diri menuju halte. Baekhyun? Dia sudah diantar chanyeol pulang daritadi. Kyungsoo? Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi soal itu.

"huft" luhan menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada didekat kakinya sambil terus berjalan.

Tes

Tes

Luhan menengadah melihat langit, tetesan hujan makin lama makin banyak. Ia segera berlari ke halte yang jaraknya lumayan jauh untuk berteduh dan sialnya tidak ada bus yang lewat daritadi sedangkan baju seragam luhan sudah basah. Luhan mendudukan dirinya dibangku halte sambil memeluk kakinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya untuk menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Pluk

Hangat, itu yang luhan rasakan sekarang. Ia merasa ada benda yang menyelimuti punggungnya, namun masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau rusa kecilku ini sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah besok" suara ini, suara yang sangat luhan kenali -sangat luhan rindukan lebih tepatnya-. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"se-sehun" yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang berhasil membuat aliran darah luhan berdesir. Sejenak luhan terpaku melihat senyum indah sehun. "kajja, kita pulang" sehun membuka payungnya kemudian merangkul bahu luhan kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan halte.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" tanya luhan memecah keheningan didalam mobil selama perjalanan.

"aku habis membeli beberapa makanan, juga hadiah"

"hadiah? Ada yang ulang tahun? Siapa?" tanya luhan penasaran. "memangnya hadiah hanya boleh diberikan saat ulang tahun? Hadiah itu untuk seseorang yang spesial bagiku, kau tau? dia juga sangat cantik" sehun tersenyum menatap jalanan kota seoul sore itu.

"o-oh" luhan menunduk, ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dari suaranya. 'cantik ya? Pasti yeoja itu sangat beruntung' lanjut luhan dalam hati. Rasanya dia tidak rela sehun memiliki seseorang yang spesial. 'Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan, sehun bukan siapa-siapa mu, harusnya kau sadar diri' luhan membatin.

.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan kini tengah duduk berhadapan dimeja makan luhan dengan berbagai makanan yang terhidang. Luhan sudah berganti pakaian tapi belum mandi karena sehun menuruhnya untuk makan bersama dahulu.

"sebenarnya makanan ini kau beli untuk apa?"

"untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk dimakan. Tadinya mau aku bawa pulang tapi karena melihatmu di halte, aku tidak jadi pulang. Ku rasa aku terlalu banyak membelinya, daripada aku makan sendiri, lebih baik kita makan saja berdua.

Luhan mengangguk paham "gomawo, kau tau saja kalau aku sangat lapar" luhan baru saja hendak memasukkan potongan daging kemulutnya tapi garpu yang dipegangnya malah diambil oleh sehun. "wae?" wajah luhan sedikit kesal. "kau taukan tidak ada yang gratis?" sehun menyuapkan daging yang diambil dari luhan kedalam mulutnya. luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi makan. "kalau kau berniat macam-macam padaku, lebih baik sekarang kau bawa makananmu ini lalu pergi dari rumahku".

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan luhan, "aku hanya ingin kau menyuapi ku makan. Aku kan sudah mengantar mu pulang, berbagi makanan denganmu juga. Aku rasa hanya menyuapi ku makan bukan hal yang macam-macam" luhan sedikit kaget atas permintaan sehun. 'Menyuapinya? Aku pikir dia akan meminta cium lagi atau lebih dari itu mungkin'

"kau yakin?" tanya luhan ragu. Sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian menepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya mengisyaratkan luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. Luhan yang paham langsung memposisikan dirinya disebelah sehun. Awalnya luhan hendak menyiapkan dua piring untuk mereka makan, tapi sehun menolak, dia ingin makan sepiring berdua dengan luhan. Ia mulai menyuapi sehun yang sekarang terlihat seperti anak umur lima tahun, wajahnya benar-benar sangat polos, membuat luhan gemas. Merasa tenggorokkanya sedikit tercekat, sehun mengambil bubble teanya dimeja lalu meminumnya. "Lu, aku sudah terlalu sering minum bubble tea, tapi belum pernah ku rasa bubble tea yang semanis ini, apa karena aku meminumnya sambil menatap wajahmu ya?"

Blush

'apa yang dia katakan eoh? Mencoba merayuku?' batin luhan. "Sudah jangan bicara kalau sedang makan, nanti kau tersedak". Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meminum bubble teanya juga.

"ah tapi dibanding bubble tea ini, kau terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis saat wajahmu merona"

byuurr

uhuk uhuk

lihat, siapa yang sekarang terbatuk? Dia yang menasehati tapi dia yang tersedak. Sedangkan penyebab luhan tersedak malah tersenyum kearah luhan.

"a-aku mau mandi" luhan langsung kabur kekamarnya tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya menyuapi sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarnya dengan handuk kecil yang menutupi bagian vitalnya.

"aish kau ini seperti yeoja saja, mandi mu lama sekali. Apa kau sambil luluran didalam eoh?"

Luhan sedikit terlonjak saat seruan namja yang diketahuinya adalah sehun menyambutnya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"aku kira kau sudah pulang. Kalau aku tau kau menungguku, aku tidak akan berlama-lama dikamar mandi" luhan menatap namja yang kini tengah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur empuk luhan.

"aku tidak akan pulang malam ini"

"mwo? Maksudmu kau akan menginap disini?"

"menurutmu?"

"jangan bercanda sehun, disini hanya ada satu kamar"

"lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"tentu saja masalah. Aku tidak mau berbagi kamar denganmu"

"Kalau begitu, berbagi kasur lah dengan ku"

"mwo? kau... ishhhh" luhan berkacak pinggang menatap garang kearah namja yang masih asik berbaring dikasur luhan. "kenapa kau suka seenaknya huh?"

"wae? Kau keberatan? Baiklah. Dimana ya aku menyimpan foto hot yang waktu itu? sebentar" sehun mengotak atik ponselnya sambil memasang wajah -pura-pura- serius.

"ishhh lakukan sesukamu" luhan mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bangkit dari tidurnya memposisikan dirinya berdiri dibelakang luhan kemudian memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang.

"oh sehun apa yang- engh" luhan merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil dari bibir sehun yang kini mencumbu leher jenjangnya. Luhan hendak menolak tapi tubuhnya berhianat. Entah kapan sehun melepaskan handuk yang melilit bagian bawahnya karena kini tubuh luhan sudah polos. Sehun masih sibuk dengan leher jenjang luhan, mencumbunya, mencium,menjilat,menghisap dan menggigitinya sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan dileher luhan. "enghh" luhan kini hanya bisa melenguh merasakan nikmat dari sentuhan sehun. Tangan sehun yang melingkar diperut luhan kini mulai mengelus perut rata luhan, tangan kirinya naik kedada luhan, memainkan kedua nipple luhan yang sudah menegang "mhhh" luhan menahan desahannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahanya. "jangan tahan desahanmu luhan, kau tau? suaramu sangat sexy saat horny" suruh sehun yang tangan kanannya kini mulai mengocok batang penis luhan yang setengah menegang membuat luhan tak kuasa menahan desahannya lagi "ahh ahh sehuuunn"

"apa sayang?" sehun menghentikan 'pekerjaannya' dan dapat didengar desahan kecewa luhan.

"ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya luhan takut-takut, rasanya dia menginginkan lebih dari ini, hei bukankah luhan tadi ingin menghentikan 'aksi' sehun?

"ck. Kau ini memang tidak sabaran rupanya" sehun membalikkan tubuh polos luhan menghadap kerahnya, kembali memeluk pinggang ramping luhan dan membuat junior polos luhan bersentuhan dengan junior sehun yang masih terbungkus celana. Sehun mulai mencium dan melumat bibir luhan yang dengan senang hati dibalas luhan. Entahlah walaupun otak luhan mengatakan kalau dia membenci kemesuman sehun, tapi luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau bibir sehun membuatnya ketagihan. Setiap kecupan dari bibir sehun mampu membuat tubuhnya seperti terkena sengatan listrik, sentuhan tangan sehun juga selalu berhasil membuat perutnya seperti diterbangi banyak kupu-kupu.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, merasa luhan tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya sehun mencubit nipple luhan sedikit keras "AH" luhan memekik karena ulah sehun dan tentu saja itu tidak disia-siakan sehun, ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya kegoa hangat milik luhan, saling bertukar saliva, lidah sehun menggelitik langit-langit mulut luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang bermain di nipple luhan. Luhan benar-benar merasa terbang, kali ini dirasakannya lebih memabukkan dari yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, tubuhnya menggelinjang karena geli sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya. Lelehan saliva kini berada disudut bibir keduanya,.

Merasa puas dengan bibir luhan, sehun menurunkan ciumannya keleher luhan yang kini tak lagi mulus karena kissmark yang telah dibuatnya. Luhan meremas rambut sehun sedikit kasar untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya, sehun sangat tau dimana saja letak kesensitifan luhan. "mhh ahh shh" luhan mendongakkan kepalanya agar sehun lebih mudah untuk mencumbui lehernya. Kini sehun berpindah kedada luhan, mengecupnya beberapa kali kemudian menjilati nipple luhan yang mengeras dengan ujung lidahnya membuat luhan kembali menggelinjang merasakan antara geli dan nikmat bersamaan. Sehun mulai mengocok batang penis luhan dengan tempo sedang sambil mengulum dan menghisap nipple luhan.

"more sehuunn.. more.. hhh hhh" terdengar nafas luhan yang tersengal karena ulah nakal sehun. Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal lalu merebahkan tubuh polos luhan diranjang queen size miliknya.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya sehun menyeringai.

"huh" luhan mendengus menoleh kesamping, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dan juga pipinya yang kini memerah. Tanpa aba-aba dari luhan, sehun langsung mengulum kejantanan luhan yang sejak tadi memang sudah sangat mengeras.

"ahh sehun.. emh.. yeah.. ohh" luhan mendesah hebat mendapati batangnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh goa hangat milik sehun

"ahh lebih cepat sehun nghh" luhan kini meremas rambut sehun dan mendorong kepala namja yang berada diantara selangkangannya itu untuk mempercepat kulumannya dipenis luhan. "iya begitu.. terus sehun. Ahh shh oh my.." merasa penis luhan mulai berkedut, sehun semakin gila melakukan _blow job_ nya "sehun aku ahh mau nghhh SEHUN..."

Crot crot

Luhan menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatannya dimulut sehun dan tanpa rasa jijik sehun menelan habis cairan luhan. Kini luhan merasa tubuhnya melemah, perlahan matanya mulai menutup. Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai pipinya lembut.

"sayang, ini baru pemanasan. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan ku tertidur seperti malam itu. aku ingin kita selesaikan permainan ini"

"engh.. aku lelah sehun ah" luhan hendak mamalingkan tubuhnya kesamping namun segera ditahan sehun.

"selesaikan atau foto mu yang seperti model majalah porno itu akan kusebarkan eoh?"

Mendengar ancaman dari sehun mata luhan yang menutup kini terbuka lebar, kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan hal yang satu ini?

"apa maumu hah?" luhan kembali ketus pada pangeran sekolah yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan agar tidak benar-benar menindih tubuh mungil luhan.

"bercinta denganmu, apalagi eum?" entah sudah berapa kali kata-kata sehun berhasil membuat wajah luhan merona merah

"asal setelah itu kau janji akan menghapus foto ku dan tidak akan menyebarkannya"

Sehun menyeringai, "ok. Aku setuju. Jadi? Kita akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan bercinta hm?"

"la- lakukan sesukamu, toh aku juga tidak bisa menolak. Lebih cepat lebih baik jangan banyak bicara Tuan Oh" entah kenapa luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan sedikit menuntut? Karena dia ingin sehun melakukannya lebih cepat? Apa syaraf otak luhan ada yang sedikit korslet?

"tidak semudah itu luhan sayang" sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk disamping luhan.

"kau lihat, aku masih memakai pakaian lengkap, bagaimana aku bisa bercinta dengamu?"

"lepaskan bajumu dan lakukan apa yang kau mau, kurasa itu tidak sulit bagimu oh sehun" sahut luhan yang masih berbaring.

"aku ingin satu dirty talk dari mu untuk melepas satu pakaian yang ku kenakan"

"MWO?" luhan kini ikut bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap kearah sehun. "Aku rasa kau benar-benar gila oh sehun. Kesepakatan kita hanya 'tidur' lalu kau akan mengahapus fotoku dan tidak akan menyebarkannya. Tidak ada perjanjian untuk ku merayumu dengan dirty talk segala. Aku tidak mau!" luhan melipat tangannya didada.

"baiklah kalau begitu, jangan harap kau bisa sekolah dengan tenang besok" sehun beranjak dari ranjang luhan berniat berjalan kearah pintu. Baru selangkah, sehun merasakan pergelangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan?

"sehunnie~~ buka bajumu sayanghh. Aku ingin menjilati, mengulum dan menghisap nipplemu, please~~" luhan memohon dengan mendesah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang lumayan bengkak. Sehun melotot mendengar apa yang dikatakan luhan, benar-benar seperti wanita penghibur yang haus akan belaian.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan luhan dan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya, luhan yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung menarik sehun keranjang setelah sehun selesai melepas pakaian atasnya, luhan duduk diatas perut sehun kemudian memainkan jemarinya didada sehun. Sehun hanya diam ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan luhan selanjutnya. "akh.. luhan kau.. shh.. mau balas dendam eoh?" sehun mengerang saat luhan menggigit nipple kanannya sedangkan nipple kirinya diplintir-plintir luhan.

"sehun~~ lepaskan celanamu, apa kau tidak merasa sesak dengan juniormu yang mengeras itu?" luhan mengelus-elus junior sehun dari luar dengan tangannya yang bebas. 'shit, kenapa dia bisa jadi seliar ini?' batin sehun. Tanpa perlawanan sehun mulai melepas celananya yang dibantu luhan. "kau yakin tidak ingin melepaskan underware mu hm? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengemut 'lollipop' milikmu sehunnie~~" luhan merengek manja sekaligus nakal. 'shit. Namja ini benar-benar bisa membuatku horny dengan wajah penuh nafsu dan kata-kata nakalnya. Aku tidak yakin hanya akan melakukannya sekali kalau begini' umpat sehun dalam hati.

Merasa tidak direspon, luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melepaskan underware sehun tidak sabaran. Kini keduanya sudah full naked. Tanpa babibu luhan langsung melahap junior sehun walau sedikit kaget melihat ukurannya yang bisa dibilang big size itu, mulut kecil luhan tidak mampu mengulum batang kejantanan sehun sepenuhnya jadi ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok batang penis sehun dari tengah sampai pangkalnya. Luhan memainkan lidahnya membuat sehun menggelinjang keenakan.

Tangan luhan yang bebas mengelitik twins ball sehun yang disambut erangan dari si pemilik. Ia merasa benda yang kini tengah dikulumnya berkedut, luhan mempercepat 'kerja' nya namun sehun malah menarik junior nya keluar dari mulut luhan. "ya! kenapa kau lepas?" luhan nampak tak terima. "aku hanya ingin mengeluarkannya dihole sempitmu sayang" sehun bangkit dan dengan cepat menukar posisi mereka, sehun berada diatas luhan, tangan kirinya menupu berat badannya sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanannya disodorkan kemulut luhan. "kulum" titah sehun yang langsung dilakukan luhan tanpa perlawanan. Luhan mengulum jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis milik sehun, setelah dirasa cukup, sehun menarik tangannya dari mulut luhan dan menuju kearah hole 'virgin' luhan. Sehun langsung memasukan tiga jadinya kedalam Hole pink Luhan, Sebagai pemanasan.

Luhan Mengerang kesakitan, "sehun sakittt. hentikan" Rengek Luhan karena holenya terasa sobek dengan tiga jari Sehun didalamnya. "ini hanya sementara, setelah ini kau pasti akan menikmatinya" Sehun berbisik lalu menundukan kepalanya dan melumat lembut bibir luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Perlahan sehun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang kenikmatan luhan, "mphh mphh" desahan luhan teredam bibir sehun yang membungkam bibirnya. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya, menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menetap luhan dalam menusuk, yang mampu membuat luhan hanyut didalamnya.

"deer, jadilah milikku seutuhnya. Will you?" luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Perlahan sehun menuntun junior nya ang big size ke arah hole luhan. "ngh sehun... ku mohon pelan-pelan" luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasakan ujung kejantanan sehun sudah memasukinya. "kau benar-benar sempit lu. Tahan sebentar" sehun mencoba memasukinya lagi dan kini seperempat miliknya berhasil masuk. "sehun... ini sakit.." Luhan Menggeliat tak karuan. Sehun kembali melumat bibir luhan yang sudah bengkak dan JLEB kini sepenuhnya sehun berada didalam luhan. "NGHH" luhan mengerang, rasanya kini seperti terbelah dua, holenya benar-benar disobek paksa. Airmata lolos dari mata rusanya yang indah.

"maaf" ucap sehun yang melihat air mata luhan kemudian mengusapnya. Sehun tau ini pertama kalinya bagi luhan. Luhan menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum. "Lakukan saja. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya oh sehun. Bergeraklah"

Sehun yang merasa dapat lampu hijau dari luhan, perlahan menggerakkan miliknya. Melakukan gerakan _in out_ nya dengan pelan karena tak ingin menyakiti luhan. "mhh sehun.. _faster please_" luhan melenguh sambil meremas rambut sehun yang kini tengah asyik memanjakan lehernya. Sehun langsung mempercepat gerakannya didalam tubuh luhan. "_damn. You're so tight _baby" sehun semakin gila menumbuk g-spot luhan. "ahh ahh sehun. Disitu.. oh yeah_. Deeper..._" luhan meracau merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya selumnya. Saat kecepatan _in out_ sehun semakin meninggi, luham terus memejamkan matanya, Tubuhnya terguncang akibat tenaga Sehun yang cukup Kuat.

"Sssshhh,,, Sehhhuunnnn.. aku.. AHH." Luhan mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya melengkung hingga bersentuhan dengan dada sehun. Cairannya membasahi perut dan dada keduanya. Tak lama setelah itu, 3 hentakan terakhir yang dilakukan sehun membuatnya juga mencapai puncak kenikmatan, menumpahkan cairannya kedalam hole luhan, cairan Sehun yang sangat banyak membuatnya merembes sampai keluar.

Nafas luhan terengah-engah, baginya ini bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada lari keliling lapangan saat jam olah raga. Tak jauh beda dengan luhan, sehun juga mulai melemah dan ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan Juniornya dan berbaring disamping Luhan , Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan. "gomawo, kau milikku deer dan selamanya akan tetap milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu selain aku. Aku mencintaimu Luhan" sehun mengecup kening luhan. "aku juga mencintaimu sehun" luhan menyamankan posisinya didada bidang sehun. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk kedua insan itu terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fiuh, udah full nih NC nya. Gimana? NC nya gak hot? Maafkan saya, karena saya memang bukan ahli soal NC mengNC(?). apakah membosankan?  
.

.

Oia, rara perlu saran kalian nih. Hunhan kan udah ensian, jadi chapter depan kita adain konflik langsung apa mau hunhan yang sweet-sweet'an dulu nih? Tolong sarannya ya ^^

.  
Makasih yang udah mau baca ff NC abal saya, udah review, fav n follow my story.  
Makasih juga yang udah kasih semangat dan masukan-masukan buat ff ini. Itu sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan ff ini ^^

.

.

.

**Big Thanks To**

**shdvneys, Guest, xiaolu odult, Ia, yeyen88, salmaknae, arianyferyna, sehan, marvinaoct, , park soohee, hunhanie, kharisma shima, HyunRa, siscaMinstalove, Kiela Yue, milkhunhan-yuri, AnieJOYERS, tau ya, nstunggadewi, RirinSekarini, , luhan deer, song min ah, asroyasrii, fxsyo, miszshanty05, kim heeki, ryeoluhan203, kim ryeona19, ajib4ff **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu ya maaf juga kalau ada yang ketinggalan gak kesebut.

Akhir kata Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.

Saranghae yeorobun.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mian

Tittle : My Pervert Namja

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. FF ini murni pemikiran saya jadi, plagiat silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja cantik bernama luhan yang diam-diam mengagumi pangeran sekolah bernama oh sehun, yang tanpa diketahuinya adalah seorang yang sangat pervert._

_._

_._

_._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

**Hope you like this story.**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Burung-burung gereja bernyanyi dengan merdunya saat sang surya mulai bangkit dari peraduannya. Namja cantik yang kini tidur dengan posisi tengkurap itu sepertinya mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. "engh" luhan masih enggan membuka matanya. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat disebelahnya namun tidak ada apa-apa disana_. 'oh, aku bermimpi lagi. kapan kau berhenti menghantui ku dalam mimpi oh sehun?'_ Tapi bahkan kejadian tadi malam serasa seperti nyata bagi luhan, dia dan sehun sudah saling...

Kini tangannya beralih mengusap-usap alas tidurnya. 'Kenapa sangat lembut? Seingatku sprey ku tidak ada yang selembut ini' perlahan luhan membuka matanya dan langsung disambut warna pink dihadapan matanya. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya agak bisa melihat benda apa yang menjadi bantalnya.

Mata luhan melebar. "ban—tal?" dahi luhan mengerut. Bantal love yang ada dihadapannya hampir selebar rentangan tangannya. "besar sekali" luhan membalik bantal itu dan kembali terkejut menemukan tulisan 'HUNHAN' disana. "jadi? Tadi malam, aku tidak bermimpi? Oh sehun? Aku— jadi? Benarkah aku dan oh sehun sekarang—?" luhan mengahambur memeluk bantar love raksasa itu sambil tersenyum sumringah. "tunggu, jadi yang dimaksud hadiah oleh sehun itu— ah tapi dia bilangkan orang spesial itu cant— mwo? Ya! Aku ini namja dan aku tampan bukan cantik" protes luhan masih tetap memeluk bantal hunhan miliknya.

"tapi kemana dia? kenapa tidak ada? Bukankah dia bilang akan menginap disini?" luhan menoleh kearah nakas dan menemukan memo kecil berwarna biru laut disana. Setelah membacanya, luhan tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum sungringah karenanya.

_Hari ini, hari pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasing._

_Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah._

_Aku mencintaimu_

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan luhan terus tersenyum, moodnya benar-benar sangat baik hari ini. dia dan sehun akhirnya resmi berpacaran. Senyum luhan memudar, nafasnya tercekat menyadari siapa yang saat ini tengah berjala menuju kearahnya. Dia oh sehun, kekasihnya.

Sehun terus berjalan kearah luhan yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya sekarang, sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah luhan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan memegang pipinya yang terasa menghangat, "ya Tuhan, apa dia baru saja mengerlingkan matanya padaku? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Seperti gadis saja. Oh sehun kenapa kau terlihat sangat tampan pagi ini?" luhan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas dengan pipi merona dan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah baby facenya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah asyik mendengar lagu dar airphone miliknya saat luhan menghempaskan pantatnya duduk disebelah baekhyun.

"selamat pagi luhan, sepertinya kau sedang bahagia hari ini" sapa baekhyun melepaskan airphonenya.

"hm, begitulah" jawab luhan tersenyum menerawang ke langit-langit kelas yang bagi baekhyun tidak ada menariknya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat, luhan dan baekhyun sedang menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing di meja kantin. Luhan makan dengan sangat lahap karena tadi pagi dia melewatkan sarapannya agar tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Banyangan seseorang yang berada dihadapan luhan saat ini, membuat luhan mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri didepan mejanya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat pemuda dihadapannya, perutnya terasa kenyang, gerakan makannya yang tadi sangat menggebu-gebu kini menjadi slow motion. "sayang, jangan maka buru-buru, nanti kau tersedak" ucap namja yang ada dihadapannya sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan luhan.

Luhan yang tersadar menoleh kesamping dan tidak menemukan baekhyun, kemana anak itu? setelah celingukan sebentar akhirnya mata luhan bertemu pandang dengan baekhyun yang kini tengah melambai kearahnya. Anak itu? kapan dia pindah dari sini? Tiba-tiba duduk dengan chanyeol diujung sana.

"sayang, kau tidak mendengarkan ku?" tegur sehun yang akhirnya berhasil membuat luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"ne? Kau panggil aku apa?" luhan tidak yakin apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sehun memanggilnya apa?

"sayang. Luhannie ku sayang. Wae?"

Blush

Seketika pipi luhan merona, jadi mereka benar-benar resmi berpacaran sekarang?

"baby deer, kau sangat manis saat merona"

Cup

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan singkat yang disambut death -cute- glare dari luhan.

"mwoha neun geoya? Ini tempat umum babo" luhan mendelik kearah sehun.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mencium kekasih ku. Apa itu salah?"

"salah. Karena kau tidak tau tempat"

"oh, jadi kalau aku menciummu diranjang tidak apa-apa?"

"kau—" luhan menangkat sendoknya bermaksud memukul kepala namjachingunya yang pervert ini tapi tidak jadi karena sehun malah membuka mulutnya.

"a— ayo suapi aku, makananmu sepertinya enak a—"

Dengan wajah sedikit kesal –walaupun dihati senangnya bukan main- luhan menyuapi sehun dan sesekali juga menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dimeja berbeda dengan tempat yang sama, kantin.

"chanyeol-ah, apa mereka pacaran?" tanya baekhyun yang kini tengah menyeruput jus strawberry miliknya.

"mereka?" tanya chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun menunjuk pada dua orang yang kini sedang sibuk suap-suapan dengan dagunya.

"oh, sehun dan luhan. Sepertinya begitu. Apa kau juga mau seperti mereka?"

"eh?"

"ya pacaran seperti mereka lalu suap-suapan. Kau jadi kekasihku baekhyun-ah"

"uhuk uhuk" mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang sangat santai namun penuh makna membat baekhyun tersedak jusnya.

"gwaenchanha baekhyun-ah?" chanyeol mengelus-elus lembut punggung baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh tanya, apa baru saja chanyeol mengatakan cinta padanya?

.

.

.

Luhan sudah selesai menyuapi bayi raksasa manja yang ada dihadapannya, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang daritadi seolah mengintimidasi mereka berdua. Luhan menghabiskan bubble tea yang sisa sedikit.

"luhan, kemari sebentar" sehun mengisyaratkan agar luhan memajukan wajahnya kearah sehun.

"apa?" ucap luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Cup

Sehun menciumnya lagi, tapi tidak hanyamengecup melainkan melumat pelan bibir luhan. Ayolah ini tempat umum, dan dia sangat suka mencium luhan seenaknya tanpa ijin. Luhan menyadari ini dikantin, dia hendak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tak kunjung bergerak.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, "lain kali kalau makan jangan seperti anak kecil, sampai belepotan. Untung aku berbaik hari membersihkannya" sehun mengedipkan matanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih tak bergeming. Sesaat kemudian mata luhan melebar _'apa-apaan kau oh sehun? Mengataiku seperti anak kecil? Bukankah itu kau? Makan saja harus disuapi. Dan lagi, apa harus membersihkan bibir ku dengan bibirnya? Oh, bahkan tadi terlihat seperti luhan yang meminta cium padanya. Dasar namja mesum gila'_ sepertinya luhan lupa kalau orang yang dikata-katainya adalah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ini hampir setengah sebelas malam, kalau bukan karena dikumpulkan besok, dia tidak akan mau mengerjakan tugas sampai selarut ini. namja berdarah china itu menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi belajarnya, matanya menerawang keatas. Saat pulang sekolah tadi, baekhyun akhirnya mengetahui kalau dia dan sehun sudah resmi berpacaran. Jadi mau tidak mau, besok dia akan mentraktir baekhyun makan sepulang sekolah. Giliran di traktir makan, baru dia merelakan chanyeol pulang sendiri tanpa mengantarnya. Ada-ada saja.

_With you~~_

_With you~~_

"Siapa yang menelpon selarut ini eoh? Kurang kerjaan sekali" tanpa melihat si penelpon luhan langsung menerima sambungannya.

"yeob— mwo?"

.

.

.

Terlihat dua namja yang kini tengah duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang ada diruang tam.

"jadi, untuk apa kau kemari tengah malam begini?" luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, karena dia merasa perlu istirahat sekarang.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap sehun merengek manja sambil memeluknya dari samping.

"kita sudah bertemu tadi di sekolah dan kau juga sudah mencium ku dua kali. Apa itu kurang?" luhan kini membalas pelukan sehun dan mengelus-elus rambutnya_. 'Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi uke dihubungan ini? kenapa sehun sangat manja padaku?'_

"sangat, sangat kurang, karena aku selalu rindu padamu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"baiklah, sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan ku kan? Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat sehun-ah, tugas ku sangat banyak hari ini"

"shireo, aku mau menginap disini"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya "kau kenapa sehun-ah, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" luhan menatap lekat mata sehun.

Sehun tak menjawab, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, melumat bibir pasangannya dengan penuh perasaan. Luhan menikmati setiap sentuhan sehun ditubuhnya. Ciuman sehun lama kelamaan turun ke leher jenjang luhan, tidak lupa meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Keduanya sudah half naked. Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"ngh.. ahh ahh.. sehuuun hentikan, ini sudah ronde ke tujuh, aku lelah sehuna" kini luhan tengah menungging diatas ranjang queen sizenya, menggigit bibirnya yang sudah bengkak karena ulah namjachingunya. Sedangkan sehun tengah sibuk memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam lubang surga milik luhan. "Sebentar lagi baby, ini yang terakhir. ahh shh" sehun makin memperdalam tususkannya di hole luhan, membuat namja cantik itu mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat bersamaan. Tangan sehun tak tinggal diam, dia mengocok junior luhan yang mengeras seirama dengan tusukannya di hole luhan.

"se-sehun. Aku mau AHH" cairan kenikmatan luhan membasahi perut dan dadanya, juga tangan sehun yang mengocoknya. Sehun menjilati tanggannya yang dipenuhi cairan luhan. Sehun berkali-kali menumbuk g spot luhan yang membuat luhan tidak berhenti mengerang walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. "ah baby, sebentar lagi ahh aku..." sehun akhirnya klimaks juga, cairan miliknya merembes sampai keselangkangan luhan. Perlahan sehun mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya dari hole luhan, luhan langsung ambruk setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung dan juga cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamar luhan memebuat dua insan yang tengah tertidur itu akhirnya terjaga.

Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum ketika merasa seseorang tengah memeluknya hangat dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya, sama-sama naked. Tiba-tiba luhan mengingat kejadian tadi malam, sehun tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya, bersikap sangat manja padanya dan berakhir dengan seperti keadaan yang terlihat sekarang. Luhan sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

Luhan menatap lekat ukiran sempurna yang kini ada dihadapannya, wajah damai sehun saat tertidur entah kenapa berhasil membuat darah luhan berdesir.

"aku tahu aku tampan" ucap sehun dengan mata masih terpejam.

"ya! kau sudah bangun daritadi eoh?" luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Sehun menyadari itu, dia ikut duduk disamping luhan.

"wae?"

"kenapa kau bersikap aneh tadi malam?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

"sebelumnya aku ingin memintamu untuk bolos hari ini karena..."

"karena apa?" entahlah rasanya luhan takut mendengar jawaban sehun selanjutnya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"karena siang ini, aku akan ke jepang" sehun menunduk.

"o-oh. Kau mau liburan ya? Berapa hari?" luhan berusaha terlihat biasa walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Demi tuhan dia sangat khawatir.

"bukan hari lu, bukan juga minggu. Aku akan tinggal disana beberapa bulan"

"..." luhan tak menjawab, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap sehun. Sehun langsung merengkuh luhan dalam pelukannya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae lu. Kita baru saja menjalin hubungan tapi aku sudah mau meninggalkanmu" luhan tak menjawab, tapi sehun bisa mendengar isakan tangis dari bibir namja mungil yang kini tengah dipeluknya.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku, tadi malam aku juga sedikit memaksamu untuk melakukannya karena aku yakin saat disana aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya menatap sehun, sehun langsung menghapus jejak air mata luhan. "bisakah... kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya luhan yang lebih kepada permintaan.

"luh— mph mph" belum lagi sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, luhan sudah terlebih dulu menyambar bibirnya.

Sungguh, jika luhan tau sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya beberapa bulan, dia tidak akan berhenti melakukannya. Dia rela melakukannya sampai pagi tampa berhenti kalau tau kenyataannya akan seperti ini. dan pagi ini, mereka kembali melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka sampai beberapa kali.

.

.

.

"jaga kesehatanmu, banyak-banyaklah makan, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku, aku akan segera pulang" sehun mengelus lembut surai luhan yang kini ada dalam dekapannya. Yang dinasihati hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

"aigo deer, aku hanya pergi beberapa bulan, tidak sampai setahun apalagi sampai berabad-abad. Kau tidak perlu sesedih itu" sehun melepaskan pelukkannya, mata luhan terlihat memerah tapi dia tidak menangis lagi.

"sehun, jangan lupakan aku" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"hey, kau kekasihku, mana mungkin aku lupa padamu hm?" sehun menyentil hidung luhan.

"kau baik-baik disana, jaga selalu hatimu untukku. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu" sehun mencium bibir luhan lembut sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

3 bulan sudah sehun pergi, luhan makin tidak bersemangat melakukan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan kyungsoo yang biasanya sibuk dengan kai, selalu menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk menghibur luhan. Lihatlah, bahkan luhan terkadang merasa seperti janda yang ditinggal suaminya.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya terlentang dikasurnya, matanya tak lepas dari wallpaper handphone yang menampilkan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dan sehun mencium pipinya.

"sehun, aku sangat merindukanmu" tak terasa liquid bening itu menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya.

Ponselnya berdering, luhan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat melihat nama yang tertera dismartphone miliknya. Buru-buru luhan menjawabnya.

"sehun kau kemana saja ak—"

"_luhan"_ suara diseberang sana terdengar sangat dingin membuat jantung luhan kembali berdetak tidak karuan, namja cantik itu menggir bibir bawahnya tak berniat menjawab panggilan dari sebenang sana.

"_maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali"_

Tut tut tut

Ini tidak hujan, tapi kenapa luhan berasa baru saja ada petir yang menyambar hatinya.

Luhan tidak dapat berkata-kata, ini terlalu cepat. Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tanpa alasan? Bukankah sehun sendiri yang berkata kalau dia akan segera pulang? Tapi kenapa dia malah mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa kembali?

Nafas luhan tercekat, tubuhnya terasa limbung. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya sedari tadi. "Apa yang bisa aku sekarang? APA? Hiks. Sehuna, aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku. ANDAWAEEE!" Luhan melempar ponselnya kedinding yang membuatponsel tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

"ini terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga chap 4, sebenernya ane bingung ama kelanjutan ceritanya, karena banyak sekali ide yang seliweran di otak jadi ga tau harus milih ide yang mana.

Rara juga mau bilang kalau ra bakal hiatus nulis sekitar 2-3 minggu kedepa karena ada kesibukan. Tapi tenang aja, ff nya bakal tetep dilanjut kok kalo sudah selesai hiatusnya ^^

Tapi Ra perlu saran nih, ff ini dibuat m-preg apa normal(?) aja ya?

Tolong sarannya ya. Menurut kalian lebih bagus dibuat m-preg atao ga?

Review dari semua sangat dibutuhkan, makin banyak yg review makin cepet juga rara usahain update ceritanya biar ga nunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

**Big Thanks to**

**Fifie138Chanbaek, xiaolu odult, HyunRa, Novey, kharisma shima, Fujoshi203, salmaknae, miszshanty05, siapaya, nstunggadewi, ajib4ff, asroyasrii, Happybacon, MilkHunHan-Yuri, kim heeki, HunHan Love's, park soohee, the Flame , siscaMinstalove, Kiela Yue, mitahunhan, lulu hun, SMKA, , fysero, pandarkn, , lisnana1, shdvneys, IkaIkaHun11, Guest, ia, Lee-Jii17, KimRyeona19, deerpop, yeyen88, ohristi95**

.

.

.

Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu. Buat yang udah review, fav n follow makasih banyak. Jeongmal gamsahamnida yeorobundeul xD

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya juseyo ^^ see ya


	5. Chapter 5 : MWO?

Tittle : My Pervert Namja

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. FF ini murni pemikiran saya jadi, plagiat silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja cantik bernama luhan yang diam-diam mengagumi pangeran sekolah bernama oh sehun, yang tanpa diketahuinya adalah seorang yang sangat pervert._

_._

_._

_._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

**Hope you like this story.**

.

.

.

Preview chapter 4

"_maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali"_

_Tut tut tut_

_Ini tidak hujan, tapi kenapa luhan berasa baru saja ada petir yang menyambar hatinya._

_Luhan tidak dapat berkata-kata, ini terlalu cepat. Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tanpa alasan? Bukankah sehun sendiri yang berkata kalau dia akan segera pulang? Tapi kenapa dia malah mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa kembali?_

_Nafas luhan tercekat, tubuhnya terasa limbung. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya sedari tadi. "Apa yang bisa aku sekarang? APA? Hiks. Sehuna, aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku. ANDAWAEEE!" Luhan melempar ponselnya kedinding yang membuat ponsel tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti hatinya saat ini._

"_ini terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja"_

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Hatinya sakit, tentu saja. Kepalanya pun rasanya sudah mau pecah, pusing. Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Menangis semalaman sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Besok dia berencana akan menceritakan semuanya pada baekhyun dan juga kyungsoo. Tak lama setelahnya, luhan akhirnya tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang maih sangat jelas dipipinya.

Pagi menjelang, kepala luhan terasa sangat berat sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk bangun, rambut acak-acakan, baju berantakan, wajah yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan oh sehun, yang sekarang ada di sebel— tunggu. Sehun? Ada dimana? Hah? Mata luhan membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang tengah terlelah disebelahnya dengan posisi tengkurap.

"apa aku mimpi?" luhan memukul-mukul pelan pipinya. Masih tak percaya, luhan mencoba mencubit lengannya sendiri. "awh" ringisnya.

"sehun, sehun-ah, ini benar kau?" luhan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sehun.

"ngh, baby aku masih mengantuk, aku baru sampai jam 3 tadi pagi" jawab sehun malas-malasan sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"eh?" luhan nampak bingung, kemudian melihat jam dinding dikamarnya. "oh, baru jam 6. Berarti sehun baru tidur 3 jam pantas saja dia— mwo? MWO?" otak luhan kini mencerna kejadian pagi ini dengan tadi malam, _"maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali" _kata-kata sehun berputar diotaknya.

"OH SEHUN. BANGUN! APA MAKSUD MU TADI MALAM HAH?" luhan menarik selimut yang dipakai sehun dengan kasar. Namun yang dipanggil tetap tak bergeming.

"DASAR GILA! CEPAT BANGUN" luhan memukul-mukul punggung sehun.

"a-ah, sakit luhan. Berhenti" sehun meringis karena pukulan luhan kali ini memang cukup kuat.

"SAKIT KAU BILANG HAH? AKU LEBIH SAKIT KARENA MU. KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN. INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU. AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU TIDAK MAU MENGENALMU LAGI. PERGI! PERGI! DASAR NAPPEUN NAMJA!" luhan menendang-nendang tubuh sehun dengan brutal.

"ampun, ampun luhan sakit, ampun" sehun hanya berusaha menghindar tanpa melawan sama sekali, kini tubuhnya sudah berada diujung ranjang.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAMPUNIMU"

DUKK

"AKH, kepalaku" terdengar suara ringisan sehun saat luhan berhasil mendangnya sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

"rasakan! Kau pikir bercandamu itu lucu huh? Membuatku menangis semalaman dan kau malah seenaknya datang dan tidur disebelahku. Kau menyebalkan oh sehun. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Hening

5 menit berlalu namu tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari sehun. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, terselip rasa khawatir dibenaknya. _'Apa aku keterlaluan? Apa aku menendangnya terlalu keras?'_ batin luhan. Perlahan luhan merangkak mencoba melihat keadaan sehun. Matanya tertutup, "apa dia tidur?" luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk disebelah sehun yang tengah berbaring.

"ya! Dasar jelek! Ayo bangun, jangn tidur dilantai. Pulanglah kerumah mu dan tidur dikamar mu sendiri" luhan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sehun.

"ya! Ayo bangun, jangan pura-pura tuli" tetap tak ada jawaban.

"sehun..." suara luhan terdengar lirih."sehun, ayo bangun" suara luhan melemah. "jangan bercanda lagi sehun, ini tidak lucu ayo bangun" mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. "sehun, kau bercanda kan? Ayo bangun" luhan menggangkat kepala sehun kepangkuannya.

"sehun, kumohon bangun. Hiks. Mianhae, tadi aku kasar padamu. Hiks" luhan tidak bisa menahan isakannya, sehun begini karenanya kan?

"sehun... hiks" luhan mengusap-usap wajah sehun.

"lu..." sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan luhan yang ada dipipinya.

"ne? Sehun kau sudah sadar?" tanya luhan antusias sambil mengusap airmata dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"kau... terlihat jelek saat menangis. Hmp.. hmp..hahahaha" sehun tertawa dengan eyesmilenya.

"kau—" luhan langsung mengangkat kepala sehun dari pangkuannya, mendorong tubuh sehun dengan kuat sampai namja berkulit putih susu itu terduduk.

"aku membencimu!" luhan berdiri dan menendang bokong sehun, setelahnya dia berlalu kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"ya! Calon istri macam apa kau? Berani-beraninya melakukan kekerasan pada calon suamimu?" sehun mengusap-usap bokongnya sambil menaiki ranjang dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah memakai baju santainya setelah mandi. Kini ia duduk disisi ranjangnya menatap namjachingu yang dianggapnya sudah gila dan sinting karena lelucon yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Tuan Muda Oh yang tampan dan juga mesum ah bahkan sedikit sinting, bangun sayang. Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku" ucap luhan lembut namun penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"baby, kau masih marah?" sehun balik bertanya saat dia sudah diposisi duduknya. Luhan mendelik tajam, sehun terkekeh melihat little deernya yang terlihat sangat imut ketika marah.

"akan ku jelaskan setelah mandi. Ok?"

Cup

sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekilas dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

"ck. Apa-apaan dia? bahkan dia bersikap seperti rumah ini milik bersama"

.

.

.

Luhan tengah sibuk mencuci piring karena tadi malam dia sangat malas mencuci piringnya setelah selesai makan.

Tiba-tiba luhan merasakan dua tangan melingkar diperut rampingnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan oh sehun?

"lepaskan tanganmu" suruh luhan ketus.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya sehun menumpukan dagunya dibahu sempit luhan.

"menurutmu?"

"selesai mencuci piring, kita sarapan diluar dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih yang sekarang terlihat sedang tidak harmonis itu sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah restaurant dekat rumah luhan. Menu sarapan mereka sudah tersaji, alih-alih menagih penjelasan dari sehun, luhan memilih memakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu karena cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah meronta ingin diberi makan.

"Lu, pelan-pelan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak" tegur sehun sambil mengelap sudut bibir luhan dengan tissue.

"tiyak ahan (tidak akan)" jawab luhan dengan mulut penuh.

"aku akan kembali ke jepang besok" ucap sehun santai sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Uhuk uhuk

"ck, sudah ku bilang pelan-pelan" sehun menyodorkan segelas air putih pada luhan dan langsung diterima baik oleh namja bermata rusa itu. nafsu makan luhan mendadak hilang mendengar namjachingu nya akan pergi lagi.

"kau bilang apa?"

"aku akan kembali ke jepang besok" ucap sehun juga menghentikan makannya. "aku tidak bisa kembali lebih lama, aku akan kembali ke Jepang... bersamamuu" lanjutnya.

"mwo?"

"eomma menyuruh ku membawamu kesana karena selama 3 bulan disana aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan ku dengan benar hanya karena selalu memikirkanmu"

"jangan bercanda sehun, 2 bulan lagi kita ujian kelulusan. Kalau kita tidak lulus bagaimana?"

"kau lupa orang tua ku penyumbang dana terbesar disekolah kita? Kau tidak usah khawatir. Sebelum ujian kita pasti sudah kembali kekorea"

"tapi bagaimana eomma mu—"

"eomma ku orang yang baik, aku yakin seluruh keluargaku akan menyukaimu. Syukur-syukur kalau kita dinikahkan disana" sehun terkekeh.

"kita masih sekolah sehun ah, buang pikiran konyol mu itu"

.

.

.

Sore hari, luhan dan sehun bertamu ke rumah baekhyun berniat untuk pamit, dan kebetulan ada kyungsoo disana.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang tamu rumah baekhyun.

Luhan duduk disamping sehun, berhadapan dengan dua namja yang sangat Luhan kenal, baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"sehun, jangan lama-lama disana. Kasihan luhan kalau harus ketinggalan banyak pelajaran" nasehat baekhyun.

"tenang saja, kami akan segera kembali" sahut sehun tersenyum.

"hentikan lelucon konyolmu itu dan jaga luhan dengan baik selama disana" kali ini kyungsoo yang bersuara. Ya, luhan tadi sempat bercerita bagaimana stressnya saat sehun mengatakan tidak akan kembali dan ternyata itu hanya lelucon.

"kalau aku pulang dengan keadaan tidak membahagiakan, aku mengijinkan kalian untuk melakukan apapun padanya" luhan melirik evil ke arah sehun.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "itu tidak akan terjadi deer" sahut sehun yakin.

.

.

.

Morning in Haneda Airport

Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan luhan, "wajahmu seperti maling yang akan tertangkap Lu"

"diam kau" sahut luhan dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"demi Tuhan Lu, kau hanya akan bertemu eommaku, bukan bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tidak usah takut seperti itu"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, katanya eommanya yang akan menjemput mereka dibandara.

"eomma yeogi!" sehun terlihat melambai kearah didepannya.

'_ya Tuhan semoga eomma sehun menyukaiku'_ doa luhan dalam hati sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"sehunnie" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri anak bungsunya. "kau ini merepotkan saja, biasanya kau lebih suka naik taxi daripada harus dijemput" lanjutnya.

"eomma tak memelukku?"

"untuk apa? Kemarin lusa kita baru saja bertemu. Mana calon menantu eomma eoh? Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya"

"eomma pikir dia barang? Ini dia Lu— luhan? Luhan kau dimana?" sehun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri tapi tak menemukan luhan.

"omo, jagiya, apa yang kau lakukan hm?" tiba-tiba suara nyonya Oh menginterupsi kegiatan sehun yang sedang celingukan. Sehun menunduk dan menemukan luhan sedang berjongkok dibelakang kakinya, dan jangan lupa eommanya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti luhan.

"luhan? Eomma, kenapa kau ikut jongkok disitu juga?" sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Luhan ditangan kiri, dan eommanya ditangan kanan.

"a-annyeong ahjuma" sapa luhan gugup kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"sayang, kau manis sekali" eomma sehun mencubiti pipi luhan gemas. Sedangkan yang diubit hanyya bisa meringis. "jangan panggil aku ahjuma, panggil aku eomma, sama seperti sehun memanggilku, arasseo?"

"eh? Ne. Ahju- maksudku eomma" jawab luhan canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"eomma, bisa kah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di rumah? Aku lelah" iterupsi sehun.

"ah ne. Ini kunci mobilnya" eomma sehun memberikan kunci pada anak bungsu kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Kini sehun tengah menyetir menuju rumah orang tuanya. Ya, selama ini sehun tinggal sendiri di rumahnya di Korea. Awalnya dia tinggal bersama haraboji dan halmeoni, namun karena kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun lalu yang menimpa haraboji dan halmeoninya, sehun jadi tinggal sendiri, tetapi tetap ada beberapa maid yang bekerja di rumahnya. Sedangkan orang tuanya tinggal di jepang bersama hyungnya semenjak 8 tahun lalu. Itu dikarenakan perusahaan mereka memang ada di Jepang, dan mungkin setelah sehun lulus senior high school barulah mereka membuka cabang di Seoul.

Luhan yang duduk dikursi samping kemudi menengok kebelakang, melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat muda merebahkan dirinya sambil tengkurap, yeoja itu eomma sehun, tengah tertidur. Tadi dia sempat mengatakan kalau kurang tidur, apalagi harus menjemput mereka pagi-pagi begini.

"sehun" panggil luhan lembut.

"hm?" sehun menyahut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"apa- apa benar yang sedang tidur itu eomma mu?" tanya luhan takut-takut.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian menoleh kearah sang kekasih. "wae? Eomma ku, bahkan semua keluargaku memang begitu. Jangan kau kira kami dari keluarga terpandang lalu bersikap formal juga saat bertemu keluarga. Kami bukan orang yang seperti itu" jelas sehun panjang lebar.

"lalu, sifat usilmu yang keterlaluan itu apa juga—"

"kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya setelah ini. bersiaplah untuk kejutan selanjutnya"

Entah kenapa luhan merasa hawa disekelilingnya mendadak menjadi tidak bersahabat setelah sehun menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"akhirnya sampai juga, aku mau tidur lagi. sehun kau cepat bawa luhan ke kamar kalian dan istirahatlah" eomma sehun berlalu meninggalkan sehun dan luhan.

"Lu, kau duduk disini dulu. Aku akan membereskan kamar kita sebentar" luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di ruang tamu sesuai perintah sehun, sedangkan sehun menuju kamar mereka dilantai antas sambil membawa koper Luhan.

Luhan sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari earphone miliknya, beberapa menit namun sehun belum juga kembali. Tak sadar, luhan pun tertidur di sofa.

Seorang namja paruh baya kini melintas di ruang tamu, berniat untuk ke halaman depan rumah karena hari ini dia sedang rajin ingin memotongi rumput yang sudah panjang.

"omona. Nugu? Kenapa ada anak tersesat disini?" namja paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat tampan itu bermonolog ria sebelum akhirnya memilih berteriak.

"SUNGMIN! SEJOON! SEHOON! KEMARI!"

Luhan tersentak karena mendengar teriakan yang tergolong merdu dan tidak ada cempreng disana. Mengucek-ngucek matanya sebelum akhirnya melongo melihat seorang yang ada dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lalukan? Berteriak seperti tarzan" omel seorang yeoja satu-satunya dirumah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan eomma Sehun, Sungmin.

"dia, dia siapa? Kenapa bisa terasasar kesini? Mana eommanya?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya masih enggan bicara. "baboya! Dia calon menantu kita" ucap Sungmin menjitak kepala suaminya Kyuhyun.

"awh, jinjjaro? Dia terlihat anak elementary school yang baru lulus." kyunhyun tak percaya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Luhan berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya sopan, "a-annyeong haseyo, Luhan imnida"

"wow, inikah calon adik ipar ku? Kenapa kau mau dengan Sehun? Lebih baik dengan ku saja" sahur seserang yang ternyata hung Sehun, Sejun.

"langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau merebutnya dari ku" sahut sehun yang kini sudah berada di ruang tamu milik keluarga Oh.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berbaring di kasur king size milik mereka, awalnya hanya milik Sehun, tapi eommanya bilang mereka akan segera menikah jadi kamar ini menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Masalah pernikahan, Luhan belum tau apa-apa. Yang dia tau hanya eomma sehun terus saja menyebutnya sebagai calon menantu. Luhan bersyukur, karena keluarganya sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengann kehadirannya diantara keluarga Oh.

"sehun, kau dan hyung mu benar-benar mirip. Seperti kembar, nama kalian juga mirip" luhan berbaring menghadap sehun.

"sudah banyak sekali yang mengatakan begitu, tapi tetap saja dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia duda sinting" sehun mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan milik luhan.

"dia duda?" tanya luhan tak percaya. "ne, dia bercerai dua tahun lalu karena istrinya ketahuan selingkuh. Sekarang dia jera menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Tapi kau tenang saja, dia sudah punya namjachingu jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu mu"

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya sampai akhirnya benda lembut dan kenyal itu saling menempel satu sama lain. Sehun melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Tangan Luhan berada di dada Sehun, meremas pelan kerah kemeja Sehun.

"eghh" luhan melenguh saat ciuman sehun yang tadinya lembut menjadi liar. Decakan saliva khas orang berciuman terdengar dikamar mereka. Luhan tak pernah bisa menolak setuhan Sehun, sentuhan yang memabukkan baginya.

Kini Sehun sudah berada di atas tubuh Luhan. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher jenjang Luhan, mengecupnya, menjilat, menghisap dan sedikit menggigitnya menghasilkan lenguhan dari bibir merah luhan yang basah. Sambil mencumbui leher Luhan, tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam memainkan nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang dari balik kaos Luhan. Ciuman Sehun turun ke dada dan nipple Luhan, sedang tangannya berpindah masuk kedalam celana Luhan, meraih daging tak bertulang yang kini mengeras dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang. "ah.. sehun" Luhan memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menikmati kocokan sehun di juniornya.

Sehun menurunkan celana dan underware Luhan sebatas paha. Tersenyum saat melihat junior Luhan yang lebih mungil tengah menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum di ujungnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sehun langsung memasukkan junior Luhan kemulutnya, mengulum dan menghisapnya layaknya lollipop. "nghh..ahh..ahh" Luhan meremas rambut Sehun untuk menyalurkan nikmat yang dirasakannya. Mendengar desahan Luhan yang baginya adalah melodi paling indah, sehun semakin kuat menghisap junior Luhan, kadang menggigit kecil ujungnya, membuat tubuh Luhan menggelinjang.

"ahh, sehun... sedikit lagi. AHH" cairan Luhan menyembur ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Nafas Luhan terengah, dadanya naik turun merasakan klimaks setelah tiga bulan terakhir. Sehun baru saja selesai menjilati bersih junior luhan yang tadi penuh cairan cinta, kemudian memasangkan kembali underware beserta celana Luhan seperti semula. Kini namja dengan milky skin itu merebahkann dirinya kembali disamping nama bermata rusa, kekasihnya.

"seandainya kita tidak lelah, aku akan menyerangmu paling tidak tiga kali Lu" ucap sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya kemudian mengecup kening namja berdarah china itu dengan penuh sayang.

"mmh. Sehun, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Luhan sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun.

"apa yang mau kau tanyakan hm?"

"kenapa kau dan keluargamu mau menerimaku? Maksudku, bukankah kita baru saja menjalin hubungan? Aku bahkan belum bercerita tentang keluargaku" ucap luhan teredam dalam pelukan sehun.

"aku tau semua tentangmu. Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah, dan ingat kau masih berhutang padaku. Selama tiga bulan aku belum mendapatkan jatahku." Luhan hanya menggangguk pelan, ia sangat tau apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya dengan 'hutang' dan 'jatah' setelahnya, Luhan pun tertidur dipelukan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamar sehun sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 KST. Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, menyingkirkan pelan tangan sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Luhan tau, sehun pasti masih lelah, jadi dia tidak berniat membangunkan sehun. Luhan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka berniat memcuci muka, setelahnya dia turun kebawah dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Luhan bingung, kenapa rumah sebesar ini tidak ada maid? Dan dimana penghuni rumah? Luhan memutuskan untuk menuju dapur, berniat membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Sesampainya didapur, Luhan menemukan Sungmin sedng berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Tepat saat luhan akan menyapanya, Sungmin lebih dulu menyapanya.

"luhan, kau sudah bangun?"

"ah ne eomma"

"oh ya, tadi aku membuat jus jeruk. Kau minum saja dulu. Cuaca panas begini pasti sangat segar kalau meminum jus jeruk, tapi setelah itu kau harus membantu eomma memasak makan siang. Kau bisa memasak kan?"

"tentu eomma" setelah selesai melepas dahaga, luhan berjalan mendekati sungmin yang tengan memotong sayuran.

"apa yang bisa ku bantu eomma?"

"Tolong kau rebus air di panci, kita akan memasak sup"

"ne" luhan pun mencari panci yang dimaksud namun tidak menemukannya.

"eomma, pancinya tidak ada'

"mwo?" sungmin terlihat bingung kemudian berfikir. Tiba-tiba perkataan kyuhyun suaminya terlintas di otaknya.

"_pot di taman depan ada yang pecah. Aku akan menggantinya. Tapi cuacanya panas sekali, aku jadi malas keluar rumah. Aku akan mencari alternatif lain"_

"Luhan, kau lanjutkan memotong sayurannya. Aku tinggal sebentar" sungmin pergi membawa spatula ditangannya meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di dapur.

.

.

.

"YA! Suami gila! Apa yang kau lakukan pada panci masak ku eoh?"

Tung.

Sungmin memukulkan spatula kekepala suami yang sudah dianggapnya gila. Sepertinya semua anggota keluarga Oh gila.

"ya! Apayo! aku sedang malas membeli pot keluar, jadi aku pakai apa yang ada saja"

"tapi tidak harus memakai panci ku juga! Aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"bukankah kau masih punya panci cadangan?"

"eoh? Kau benar juga! Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maafkan!" sungmin berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun kembali menuju dapur.

Sesampai di dapur sungmin kembali meneruskan acara masak memasaknya dengan calon menantu tercinta. Dia juga sudah menceritakan tentang kyuhyun yang mengambil pancinya. Sedikit banyak Luhan tau, kalau sifat evil Sehun diturunkan dari ayahnya. Luhan sedikit mewanti-wanti, apalagi hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini? apakah hyung sehun juga sama kelakuannya dengan adik dan appa nya? Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan, Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keluarga Oh. Sejoon yang selalu menggodanya, sehun yang protes dengan kelakuan hyungnya. Sungmin yang selalu cerewet dan menengahi pertengkaran kecil kakak beradik tersebut. Kyuhyun yang kadang tersenyum evil entah apa yang ada dipikrannya.

"hyunhyun ah, apa kau yakin menyerahkan perusahan pada Changmin untuk sementara waktu?" tanya sungmin di sela acara makan siang mereka.

"tentu saja, kalau dia macam-macam. Penggal saja kepalanya" sahut kyuhyun menyuapkan sup kemulutnya.

Luhan menelan nasinya dengan susah, apa katanya tadi? Penggal kepala? Apa Tuan Oh sekejam itu? jangan-jangan kalau Luhan melakukan kesalahan, hal itu juga berlaku padanya? Oh tidak, ini buruk! Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau katakan? Kau membuat calon menantu ku ketakutan!" sungmin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan langsung memprotes ucapan suaminya.

"baby, kau tidak usah takut. Appa memang begitu. Dia hanya asal bicara." Sehun mengelus pelan pundak kekasihnya.

"ah, n-ne" jawab luhan gugup.

"aigoo sehun ah, kau benar-benar pintar memilih pasangan, sayangnya kau lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Kalau tidak, aku sudah menjadikannya milikku" tegur Sejoon yang gemas melihat Luhan.

"lakukan saja jika kau ingin nyawamu melayang. Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau berhasil mendapatkannya" sahut sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian jadi bicara seperti seorang kriminal?" protes sungmin yang melihat Luhan semakin tidak karuan. Apa keluarga mereka hobi membunuh orang? Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya perumpamaan, jangan menganggapnya serius.

"baiklah Luhan, karena kau sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak, atau bahkan kau berfikir kalau aku hobi membunuh orang. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman!" tegas kyuhyun yang kini mengambil alih percakapan dan semua menjadi hening.

"hu-hukuman?" Luhan gemetar, apa hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Tuah Oh? Kenapa atmosfir disekitarnya menjadi tidak bersahabat? Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat tegang.

"ya. Kau akan ku hukum, dan hukumannya adalah..." Gluk. Luhan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Kau akan akan ku nikahi" sambung Tuan Oh.

"MWO?" Luhan tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Apa? Menikah? Dengan appa dari kekasihnya sendiri? Maldo Andwae!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya rara kembali setelah 3 minggu hiatus. Pada kangen gak ama ni ff? Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, part ini mau diselipin sedikit humor dan juga genre yang bahagia, namun apa daya otak owe terkontaminasi oleh MV JIN GONE jadi maklumin kalo bahagia atau humornya gak ada sama sekali, masih galau sih gegera xiumin(?). baozi actingnya bagus bgt, berhasil bikin mewek pas pertama kali liat.

Review dari semua sangat dibutuhkan, makin banyak yg review makin cepet juga rara usahain update ceritanya biar ga nunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

**Big Thanks to**

**Widhy48, herlindajuliyanti, Anjarw, 0312luLuEXOtics, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Rima-TAOma, EclaireOhnologin, RZHH 261220, 0227 Thia Melinda, ShinJiWoo920202, chanbaekxoxo, shdvneys, hanew, hunhan, , KiaraHan, Uchiha Shesura-chan, IkaIkaHun11, I was the Dreamer, lisnana1, KimRyeona19, Fifiel38Chanbaek, lulu han, siti. , siscaMinstalove, asroyasrii, exindira, alifbata123, kim heeki, salmaknae, younlaycious88, kharisma shima, HyunRa, ahristi95, tha Flame , ia, RirinSekarini, mitahunhan, pandarkn, Taeminho597, ajib4ff, HunHan Love's, xiaolu odult, fysero, park soohee, Pipinkyuu, Fujoshi203, Novey, Anonymous Fangurl, hongkihanna, miszshanty05,**

.

.

.

Maaf kalau ada nama yang ketinggalan ataupun typo. Maaf juga gak bisa balas satu-satu. Buat yang udah review, fav n follow makasih banyak. Gak nyangka kalau view nya udah hampir 11.000 xD

Berhubung lebih banyak yang gak setuju M-Preg, jadi ff ini gak akan M-preg, luhan gak akan hamil oleh sehun, tapi cewek lain yang hamil, eh? Kkk

Jeongmal gamsahamnida yeorobundeul xD

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya juseyo ^^ see ya


End file.
